A fresh start
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: after moving to a new school becky's mum thought this could be a chance for her daughter to start over and make new friends. but becky was already dreading her first day of school after being bullied so much in the past that is until she comes across some friendly faces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story will be a little different to what some of you guys are used to seeing from me but i got this idea from The fifth dimension as they are an incredible writer and hopefully you guys will still enjoy this new story from me. I do not own any of the characters used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this. Enjoy!**

A fresh start.

The first day...

It was the start of a brand new year and becky was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling dreading today, as today was the day becky started a brand new school and becky thought to herself "y'know maybe things will be different this time, it's a new school full of new people" before she then dragged herself out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe and got changed into her school uniform before she went downstairs to have breakfast.

When she got downstairs becky sat at the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal while her mother sat at the opposite end of the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper before she looked at becky and said "it's your first day today sweetie, try to have a good day today ok?" to which becky sarcastically raised her arms in the air as she replied "yay, i'm soo looking forward to starting a new school and make new friends" before her mum smiled as she replied "that's the spirit pumpkin, now get going before you're late" and becky grumbled as she took the a piece of toast that was on the side and walked out the door.

After becky got off the school bus she stood outside her new school which was huge compared to her last school she went to and becky tried to put on a brave face as she walked through the front gates and walked down the corridor to her classroom just as the bell rang and the teacher sitting at the front of the class started taking the register and one by one the students took it in turns saying "here" as the teacher read out their names until she called out becky's name and everyone turned to look at her sitting at the back of the class as she slowly raised her hand and quietly but loud enough for the teacher to hear her said "here"

Then the teacher asked the students for their homework but bcky just sat at the back of the class reading one of her favourite books with her hair tied up in a nice ponytail as she was a new student she didn't have to do the homework that was set last week before the lunch bell rang and all the students except for becky ran out of the classroom as becky slowly walked behind them towards the cafeteria and grabbed her tray of food as she sat down on a table by herself away from the other students.

And becky enjoyed sitting by herself, that was until mandy rose walked up to her and grabbed her and threw her to the floor and knocked her tray off the table before she looked at becky with a smirk on her face as she said "oops, didn't see you there" and becky tried to remain calm as she picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off and just simply said "don't worry, wasn't hungry anyway" before walking off even though she could hear mandy laughing as she left.

Later that day becky was in English class studying hard and taking notes but was also getting increasingly agitated by the student behind her throwing paper balls at the back of her head until the paper balls suddenly stopped hitting the back of her head when the blonde girl sitting next to her caught one of the balls as she said "HEY, CUT IT OUT" and becky slowly turned to face the blonde before she said "thanks, what's your name?" to which the blonde smiled as she replied "don't mention it, charlotte what's yours?" and becky slowly smiled back as she replied "Rebecca, but you can call me becky" before then quietly getting back to her work.

After school had finished becky was waiting by the bus stop waiting for the school bus when charlotte stood next to her and said "hey, why don't we exchange numbers with each other" to which becky smiled at her as she said "sure, i guess it wouldn't help" before the two then exchanged numbers with each other just as the school bus arrived so they hopped on and sat next to each other before the school bus then left the bus stop and both becky and charlotte started talking to each other trying to get know each a little before the bus then stopped outside becky's house and becky gave charlotte a wave as she hopped off the bus.

When becky got home from school she hung her bag up before she then sat down at the table and started eating her dinner when her mum said "so hunny, how was your first day at school?" to which becky then shrugged her shoulders a little as she replied "eh, it was ok i may have a new friend but i don't know" before becky then finished her dinner and went upstairs into her room where she got changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she thought to herself "today wasn't too bad i guess, i wonder what cool or horrible things await me tomorrow" before she then slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day becky arrived outside the school and waved at charlotte before they decided to walk in the school together and made their way down the corridor towards the main hall as there was an assembly happening however as becky walked down the corridor with charlotte she walked past a girl with jet black hair and pale skin and it was as if time stood still for a moment as becky took in the girls features before charlotte snapped her fingers saying "Rebecca? Rebecca? Earth to becky!" before becky blinked a couple of times before she replied "s-sorry char, i guess i got distracted for a moment" and charlotte just giggled a little before she said "come on, let's go" before they then walked into the main hall and sat next to each other.

Meanwhile during the assembly becky found her eyes slowly fixating on the pale girl sitting in the front like she saw before entering and charlotte who was sitting next to becky gave her a little nudge as she said "if you like her becks, try talking to her at lunch after maths" to which becky looked at charlotte with a smile as she replied "y'know what char, that's not a bad idea" before the principal then said the assembly was over and the students could leave so becky and charlotte made their way to their lockers so they could get their maths books.

However just as becky walked towards her locker mandy stuck her foot out causing becky to stumble and slam face first against her locker just as charlotte walked over and saw becky leaning face first against her locker and mandy laughing before she said "hey look everyone it's little miss clumsy" then charlotte stormed up to mandy and said "this is your only warning, BACK OFF" and mandy just rolled her eyes as she walked off before charlotte then turned around and heard becky crying against her locker and was going to comfort her before the girl with pale skin and black hair walked up to becky and said "hey baby girl, what's wrong?" and charlotte just leaned against the wall with a smile on her face watching as becky slowly turned around and rubbed her forehead and wiped some of her tears before she replied "i-it's nothing, i'm fine but thanks for asking lass"

Then the pale girl gave becky a cuddle before she replied "the name's paige, and it's obvious something is wrong so please tell me" and becky slightly smiled as she replied "Rebecca, but you can call me becky and i'll explain it to you at lunch if you don't mind as you can sit with me and charlotte" to which paige then smiled as she replied "well ok then baby doll, see you at lunch then" before skipping down the hallway to her class and charlotte walked over to becky and said "that went well, if you keep this up becks you might end up on a date with her" and becky slightly giggled as she replied "i wouldn't go that far just yet char, i only just met the lass, besides she might not be into girls" before she then started walking down the hallway before she looked back at charlotte as she continued "c'mon, we're gonna be late for maths" before charlotte then followed becky with a smile on her face.

After maths becky went to the cafeteria for lunch and grabbed her tray of food and sat down at a table next to charlotte just as paige grabbed her tray and sat down next to becky before paige then smiled at becy as she said "so baby girl, you were going to explain to me why you were upset earlier" and becky finished her mouthful as she replied "oh yeah, i guess i was so here goes..." but before she could say anything mandy walked in with sonya deville and said with a smirk on her face "LISTEN EVERYONE, LITTLE MISS CLUMSY OVER THERE IS A LOSER AND LIVES WITH HER ALCOHOLIC MOTHER" and charlotte was going to say something but she looked at becky and her expression completely changed from having a beaming smile like before to now having a frown on her face and she had a hand on her shoulder like a wounded animal this wasn't the same happy becky she was listening to five minutes ago this was a more crushed and upset becky now.

And paige asked becky if she was okay before becky just quietly replied "i'm fine paige" before she took a sip of her coke and slammed it down on the table with enough force it dented the wooden table and the bottom of the can slightly before becky then slowly rose out of her seat with a face now full of rage with her hair in front of her face and stepped over the seat and slowly stormed towards mandy rose as mandy stood there acting like she was scared as she said "oh no, little miss clumsy is going to try and hurt me"

Becky had enough.

Becky had snapped.

And becky grabbed mandy by her shirt before yelling at her saying "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH AS A CHILD, AND DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU OR ANYONE THINK THEY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE NONE OF YOU NO ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED" before becky then slammed her fist into mandy's jaw knocking her to the floor before sonya shoved becky but immediately regretted it as becky punched her in the ribs driving the air out of her before she then punched her in the jaw knocking her to the floor as well and all the other students were in shock at what just happened before becky then ran out of the cafeteria as charlotte and paige followed after her.

When they finally caught up to becky paige and charlotte saw becky sitting by a tree with her head buried in her knees crying her eyes out before charlotte then slowly approached becky as she said "hey becks, you okay? Do you want to talk to us" to which becky slowly raised her head from her knees and patted the ground next to her signalling for charlotte and paige to sit next to her before she then started to whimper "i-i'm sorry i just left you guys, but i just needed some space to calm down" before paige then wrapped her arms around becky in a cuddle and becky just burst into tears on her and charlotte and paige just let becky cry for a few minutes before paige said "so, becky you were gonna say earlier?" and becky slowly lifted her head up from paige's shoulder as she continued to whimper "oh right, i was gonna explain to both you lasses why i was upset before maths started"

And becky continued "so i was upset before maths because mandy caused me to trip and fall into my locker and the thing is i used to get bullied quite a lot in my last school so i just got used to it here because it is the same crap but with a different coat of paint" and charlotte gave becky a hug as she said "aww, becks that's so horrible did you have any friends in your last school?" and becky sat their with her head resting on paige's shoulder as she replied "truthfully, i did make a few friends...but then they all left me when they found out what my mum was like and been alone ever since"

Charlotte didn't know what to say as she sat there in shock before she eventually sad "well, we're your friends aren't we becks?" to which becky wiped some tears from her eyes as she replied "aye, you and paige are the first lasses to care about me in years so yeah we are friends char" just then paige lifted becky off her shoulder as she said to both becky and charlotte "come on girls, we have to get to science now and becky is lucky we are all in the same class" so all three girls stood up and walked down from the tree and made their way to science.

After school becky hung her bag up before going upstairs into her room and laid face down on her bed sobbing before her phone chirped with a couple of texts so becky rolled over and picked up her phone and opened her texts and read the first one from charlotte which read "_hey becks, hope you got home safe and i'm always here if you need to talk._" Before becky then opened up the second text and smiled a little as it was from paige which read "_hey baby girl, i'll always be here to support you if you need someone to talk to, see you tomorrow._"

Later that evening becky's grandparents came around for dinner and becky gave them both a hug before her granddad gave her a surprise as he stood to one side and becky's face lit up like Christmas tree as sitting in her driveway was a Harley davis motorcycle before her granddad then gave her the keys and said to her "here you go darling, she's all yours" to which becky then bounced up and down in joy as she replied "aww, thank ya granddad i love it and i promise to take good care of her" and both her grandparents just stood there and chuckled before they all went inside.

After becky had her dinner she ran upstairs into her room and stared at her mirror by her bedside table looking at her reflection as she thought to herself "i have some good friends now, but something needs to change, i need to change" before she then got dressed into her pajamas and went to sleep smiling and looking forward to seeing her new friends in the morning.

The next morning becky was awake earlier than normal as she went into the bathroom and had a shower before she then dyed her hair a bright orange colour and instead of wearing her school uniform she wore a leather jacket with rolled up sleeves and some slightly ripped fishnets with some black shorts over the top with some black boots and braided her hair on one side before smiling in her mirror before she went downstairs to have breakfast before she then sat on her bike and turned the key in the ignition and strapped her helmet on before slowly backing out of the driveway and revved the engine a couple of times before she then set off down the road towards her school.

When she arrived becky parked her bike in the school parking lot and carried her helmet as she walked around to the front gates where she saw paige and charlotte getting off the school bus and gave them a wave and charlotte and paige were shocked when they saw becky now with bright orange hair and braided on one side instead of her normal brunette hair that they were used to seeing before charlotte then stood there as she said "Rebecca? Is that you?" to which becky then put on a proud smile as she replied "oh it's me alright lass, who else would it be?" then paige gave becky a hug before she said "love the outfit baby doll, why the sudden change?"

Then becky returned the hug to both charlotte and paige with a beaming smile on her face before she replied "i felt like i need to show everyone who i really am, y'know" then charlotte said "mandy and sonya are sure going to be in for surprise when they see you now becks" and becky held out her hands as she replied with a smile on her face "i know that's the point char, i'm going to show those dopes and anyone else i'm not the type of lass you want to mess with, c'mon ladies i believe class is about to start" so paige and charlotte each took a hold of becky's hands as they walked to class.

At break time becky was sitting under the tree that she went to last time after her outburst at mandy and was reading her favourite book when paige and charlotte came and sat either side of her before paige then said "what are you reading baby girl?" to which becky smiled at paige as she replied "i'm reading harry potter and the deathly hallow it's my favourite book to read because i love the world and the characters and i have almost seen every one of the movies at least twice" before the principal came over and asked to speak to becky.

So becky placed her bookmark on the page she was reading before closing her book and stood up and walked a little with the principal as she said "now Rebecca, mandy and sonya came to my office this morning and told me you punched them in the jaw and another thing you know full well that are supposed to be wearing school uniform while on the school grounds but i will let this one go as i hear they provoked you but next time it will be a detention do you understand?" and becky had a little frown on her face as she replied "yes ma'am"

After break time it was time to choose the school council and paige suggested to becky that she should run for school council so she did just that when she put her hand up and she was chosen as one of the candidates but becky didn't realise her friend paige was also one of the candidates as well as mandy which made becky's blood boil just looking at her. So during class becky spent most of the time designing her banner on pieces of scrap paper before she finally found a design she liked and thought would suit her before she then transferred the design onto a big sheet of paper and smiled at her finished work.

At lunch time becky was trying to hang her poster on the board when she heard roman walk up to her and say "need any help with that becks?" to which becky looked down at roman from the ladder she was on and smiled as she replied "no i got this roman, but thanks for asking" before becky then finally managed to pin her poster to the wall just as charlotte and paige walked down the hallway and becky waved at them which caused the ladder to wobble and shake and paige said "becky, be careful" but it was too late as becky lost her balance and she fell from the ladder and becky closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground beneath her with a thud which never happened.

When becky opened her eyes she heard paige whisper "it's ok becks, i got you" and bcky looked down and she could feel one of paige's arms under legs and her other hand on her back underneath her jacket and at the time becky didn't know why but being held in paige's arms made becky feel safe and protected and becky just laid there in paige's arms and smiled at her before she said "thank you paige" before paige then slowly put becky back on her feet before she replied "no problem baby girl, are you free this weekend?" to which becky replied "yeah of course i'm free this weekend lass"

After lunch becky was sitting next to paige and charlotte in assembly as the principal was up onstage announcing who would be leading the school council and all the students took their turns in voting for who they would like on the school council before the principal then came back on stage and after tallying up the votes announced the winner as she said "and the winner is...paige!" and paige bounced up and down in her seat with joy before then joined the principal on stage and looked down at becky who was smiling at her before paige then started her speech.

As paige started by saying "first of all, i just want to say thank you to all of you that voted for me and i promise all of you that i wil make this school a better and safer place, and secondly i would like to announce that my vice president will be...Rebecca lynch!" and becky was shocked as she looked up at paige and slowly got up from her seat and joined paige on stage and gave paige a hug and took her seat on stage next to her as the whole school applauded them.

After the assembly it was time to go home and becky walked with paige and charlotte to the bus stop before she said to paige "so, why did you choose me as your vice president paige?" and paige smiled at becky and gave her a hug before she replied "well baby girl, i chose you as my vice president because the votes were really close between you and me and i know that you can help make this school a better place for everyone" then becky had some tears in her eyes as she replied "aww thanks lass, that means so much to me" then charlotte wiped some tears from becky's face as she said "hey don't cry becks, you deserve this and don't let anyone tell you different, have a safe journey home" to which becky gave charlotte a hug before she replied "thanks char, and yeah i will have a safe journey home and take care lass"

Before becky then put her helmet on and walked over to her bike and turned the key in the ignition and slowly backed out of the parking lot and revved her engine a couple times before starting to make her way home while listening to some music through her headphones until she parked her bike in her driveway and removed the key from the ignition and hung her bag up and ran up to her room and laid down on her bed and started texting paige saying "_hey paige, i'm home now what time are we meeting on Saturday?_" and becky didn't have to wait long for a reply when paige text her back saying "_hey baby doll, that's good to hear and we will meet up at 12:30 by the trainstation._"

Then becky text her back saying "_cool, see ya there then_" before she then went to the bathroom to have a shower before then getting dressed in her pajamas and laid down on her bed smiling as she thought to herself "i don't know why but whenever i'm with paige i just feel safe and protected, maybe i should mention this to her on Saturday" before she then slowly closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The start of something amazing.

The next day of school becky parked her bike in the parking lot and walked around to the front gates where charlotte and paige were waiting for her and she gave both of the girls a hug before she said "i have a feeling that today is gonna be a good day" and paige smiled at becky as she said "i know that feeling baby girl, i'll see you in the school council room" then charlotte gave becky a hug before she said to her "good luck becks, i know you will be great on the school council with paige" before becky smiled at charlotte as she replied "y'know char, i still can't believe that i'm on the school council with paige as her vice president so i guess i'll see you at lunch" before she then skipped her way down to the school council room.

But when she opened the door she saw paige sitting at the top of the table sorting through some files and as she looked around the room and saw the other members of the school council her gaze immediately stopped on mandy and her blood started to boil but she tried to remain calm as she entered the room and took her seat next to paige and started her work of neatly folding the files paige had sorted and put them in envelopes in alphabetical order before mandy then dropped a huge pile of paperwork in front of her and said "you won't mind doing this for me would you? Thanks" and before paige could say anything mandy had already left the room.

At break time paige and charlotte were looking for becky as she wasn't sitting by her tree she normally sits at before paige then went to check the school council room and when she opened the door her face was horrified when she found becky laying on the floor in agony with her nose bleeding and was crying her eyes out before paige then knelt down and gently helped becky sit up before she said "omg baby girl, what happened?" before becky wiped some tears from her eyes before she started to whimper "a-after you left for break i stayed behind to do some more work when mandy rose and sonya came in and started beating the you know what out of me" and paige tried to remain calm for becky but on the inside she was seething rage as one of her own members of the school council was attacked by another member and paige wasn't going to stand for that before paige then said to becky "stay here baby girl, i'll try to get some help" to which becky smiled at paige as she replied "ow, thanks lass i guess i don't really have much of a choice here at the moment" before paige then left to try and look for the school nurse.

Soon after paige left the school council room she bumped into charlotte as charlotte said "hey paige, did you find becky? I couldn't find her all break time" to which paige had a bit of a frown on her face as she replied "oh i found becky alright, she was lying in pain in the school council room, and she told me what happened" and charlotte's reaction told the whole story before she eventually said "omg, who would want to hurt our becky? She hasn't done anything to anyone" then paige had a few tears in her eyes as she replied "becky told me that after i went to break she stayed behind bless her to finish what was left when mandy and sonya came in and started beating the you know what out of her and left her in the state she was in when i found her"

Then charlotte had a face full of anger as she replied "poor becky, i told that blonde bitch to stay away from her but clearly she didn't listen, here take these tissues and help clean becky up and i'll meet you guys by the school council room" before she then gave the packet of tissues to paige before storming off to confront mandy and sonya while paige quickly ran back to becky who was trying to pull herself up leaning against the table when paige walked in and gently rubbed the tissues against becky's face trying to get as much blood off as she could while becky just sat in a chair opposite paige smiling at her gentle touch before putting some of the bloody tissues in the bin next to her before paige then said to her "how do you feel now becky?" to which becky smiled as she replied "i feel a little better thanks to you lass and i can't wait to hang out with ya on Saturday"

By lunch time becky was still in the school council room putting some more files in envelopes before paige walked in with a couple of brown bags and becky looked a little confused before paige tossed one of the bags at becky and becky caught it before she said "what's this for lass? To which paige then smiled as she replied "i bought you some lunch as a way of saying thank you for your hard work" then becky opened up the bag and took out a sandwich which had ham and melted cheese which was becky's favourtite before she then smiled at paige as she replied "thanks lass, i guess this means i owe ya now" just then there was a knock on the door.

When paige opened the door she saw aleister black standing outside before he said "the principal has told me to inform you ladies, that because of mandy's actions she has been removed from the school council and starting today i will be replacing her along with roman who will be replacing sonya" and paige looked at becky who had a beaming smile on her face as she was enjoying her lunch and the news she heard from aleister and paige couldn't help but smile before stepping to one side to let aleister and roman into the room where they then took their seats and everyone was busy working on their tasks.

After school charlotte and paige walked down to the bus stop when they noticed becky gingerly making her way over to her bike so paige walked up to becky and said "hey baby girl, are you sure you are ok?" to which becky turned the key in the ignition and smiled at paige as she replied "i'm fine lass, i just need to go home and have a little nap before i come out to meet ya tomorrow" before she revved her engine a couple of times and slowly backed out of the parking lot before driving down the road towards her house waving at charlotte as she passed.

That night when becky came home she parked her bike in the driveway and gingerly made her way indoors and hung her bag up and slowly made her way up the stairs towards the bathroom to have a shower and when becky looked in the mirror she could see that most of her body was covered in bruises and frowned at the thought of what paige might say if she saw them before then stepping into the shower and turned it on.

When becky got out of the shower she laid down on her bed after putting her pajamas on and looked up at the ceiling as she thought to herself "i can't wait to hang out with paige tomorrow, it's gonna be so much fun" before she then curled up under her duvet and tried to get some sleep before her phone chirped with a message from charlotte as it read "_hey becks, it's charlotte are you sure you are ok?_" so becky rolled over and grabbed her phone of the dresser and typed a reply saying "_hey char, i'm fine and i know u and paige care about me but i'm fine lass. Bex_" before becky tried to get back to sleep.

The next morning becky was awake and ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a short sleeved Disney top and some blue ripped up jeans and got changed before she sat on her bed and put her black boots on before she then picked up her phone and started texting charlotte saying "_morning char, today i'm meeting up with paige by the train station. Bex_" and she didn't have to wait long for a reply when charlotte text her back saying "_morning becks, have fun with paige today and text me if anything happens like if u kiss or anything like that. C._" Before becky then smiled as she typed back "_ok i will do char, i doubt we will kiss or anything like that because i don't know if paige likes girls in that way and stop teasing me. Bex_" before becky then put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her shoulder bag before she left her bedroom and ran downstairs to have breakfast.

When becky got into the kitchen to make herself an irish coffee her mum came over to her with a hairbrush and started brushing becky's hair saying "look at ya, your hair is a mess you cant't go out like that pumpkin" and becky gently nudged her mum off her as she said "mum, i brushed my hair this morning and i don't care what my hair looks like because i'm hanging out with one of my friends today" and her mum just smiled at her before kissing her on her forehead as she said "well, ok hunny i have to get to work but have fun and i will see ya later, love ya" and becky smiled as she replied "i will, love ya too mum" before finishing her coffee and grabbed her helmet before sitting on her bike.

Meanwhile...

Paige was sitting on a bench by the train station as she arrived early and was looking through her phone when she got a text from becky which read "_just left the house. Be there soon lass. Bex_" and paige quickly typed out a reply saying "_ok baby girl, see u soon._" Before putting her phone back in her handbag and took in the view of the town for a few minutes before she heard a low humming of a motorcycle which slowly grew louder and louder as it approached before stopping in front of her and paige smiled as she saw becky on her bike.

Becky then flipped the kickstand on her bike out and took her helmet off and put it over one of the handlebars before slowly swinging her leg over as she got off and turned the key in the ignition turning the bike off before she then walked over to paige and gave her a hug before she said "so, what are we doing today then lass?" before paige smiled at her and replied "well, seeing as the school talent show happens to be on world book day i thought we could buy some costumes" and becky was jumping up and down in joy before she replied "that sounds like a grand time to me lass, i never really dressed up before" before both girls then walked across the road and made their way into town.

And they didn't walk far when they walked past a shop called "fright or flight" so they decided to step in and have a look around and they wandered down a few isles before becky picked up a poison ivy costume and paige stood next to her and looked at the costume then at becky then back at the costume before she smiled as she said "that would suit you becks" to which becky turned and looked at paige with a smile as she replied "aww thanks lass, i always wanted to be ivy" before she then picked out a raven costume and handed it to paige and said "seeing as everyone thinks you are pretty gothic, i think you would look good in this lass" and paige smiled as she took the costume from becky before she replied "well, i'm not that gothic, but raven is one of my favourite superheroines" then becky smiled as she replied "i know right, i think raven is just so cool and she has to keep her emotions in check or she could summon her evil father to destroy the world" before blushing a little as she continued "sorry, i went on a bit of a ramble and nerdy for sec didn't i"

As the girls walked up to the counter to pay for the costumes becky went into her shoulder bag to get her purse when paige stood there and smiled before she said "it's ok becks, i'll pay for the costumes, and besides i like seeing the nerdy side of you" and becky blushed as she put her purse back into her shoulder bag before saying "now this means i owe ya double, and thanks i feel like i can be more of myself around you and charlotte, i'll wait outside for you lass" before walking off to wait outside.

However when paige got outside she could hear becky singing a song to herself and smiled before she said "that is beautiful becks, you should sing at the talent show" and becky turned around a little shocked and blushed again before she replied "oh you really think my singing is that good? I don't think i'm that good and i'll probably get booed off the stage by the other students, but thanks lass i appreciate it" then paige gave becky a hug and looked at her face to face before she said "listen becks, you are amazing at singing and i think you have a voice of an angel and if it helps i don't mind doing a duet with you" to which becky smiled as she replied "i really appreciate what you said lass, but i already have a song in mind i want to sing at the talent show" before both girls then started walking back towards where becky parked her bike.

Then becky pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw another text from charlotte which read "_hey becks, are u having fun with paige? Are u home yet?_" to which becky typed out a reply which read "hey char, yh i'm having a blast haning out with paige and we just bought some costumes to wear to world book day for the talent show. Bex" before she put her phone back in her pocket and smiled at paige as paige said to her "why don't we go back to your house and try these on?" and becky's heart started racing and took a few deep breaths before she replied "n-no not my house, why don't we go to your house instead lass?" and paige looked a little confused and went to give her a hug when becky flinched and paige lifted up one of becky's sleeves on becky's top in shock when she saw her arm covered in bruises before she said "omg baby girl, why didn't you tell me about this"

And becky had a little frown on her face and had a hand on her shoulder before she looked down as she replied "i-i didn't think ya would notice, guess i'm a bigger idiot than i thought huh?" and paige looked at becky and smiled as she replied "baby doll, you're not an idiot and how could i not notice when your arms are covered in bruises, why don't we go back to my house and we can talk in my room" then becky smiled a little as she replied "i-it's not just my arms, but yeah i would like to talk with ya in ya room after we tried our costumes on lass, i'll take us there on me bike" then becky handed paige a spare helmet she kept in the back of her bike before stepping over and putting her helmet on and turned the key in the ignition as her bike roared to life and she took her phone out of her pocket to answer another text from charlotte which read "_that's great to hear becks, call me when you get home ok? C._" To which becky typed out a reply which read "_yh i will do char, paige knows about the bruises on my arms. Bex_" before putting her phone back in her pocket.

Then paige stepped over and wrapped her arms around becky's waist before she said "ready when you are baby girl" to which becky looked back at paige and smiled at her as she replied "aye i hear ya lass, and don't worry paige i'll be careful and ya probably won't be the last lass i have on the back of me bike" before she flipped her kickstand up and slowly backed up so she had room to turn around before she then revved her engine a couple of times before slowly picking up speed as they drove down the road towards paige's house.

While they were riding down the road paige rested her head against becky's back while she felt the rush of the wind through her hair and she felt becky's skin underneath her top which was soft to the touch which sent shivers down her spine and she could feel becky's back rise and fall in a calm manner like she was confident and free before paige lifted her head up for a moment when she heard becky saying "which one lass?" and paige pointed out her house as she replied "that one there with the black door" and becky just nodded her head as she pulled up into the driveway and kicked her kickstand out before turning the key in the ignition turning the bike off before she stepped off her bike and walked with paige to her front door and becky was surprised that paige only lived a couple doors down the road from her before they both then went inside.

Once they were inside paige showed becky upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them and put the costumes on the bed before they both sat down on the bed before becky looked at paige with a little frown on her face as she said "i'm not going to beat around the bush so i'll just come out and say it because some of the bruises i have were from mandy and sonya but the rest.." and paige gently rubbed her hand on becky's shoulder as she said "it's ok becky if it's too much we can talk about this later if you want" to which becky quickly replied "no, no it's ok lass i need to do this" before she then took a deep breath before she continued "like i was saying earlier some of the bruises were from mandy and sonya but the rest of the bruises on my body...came from my dad when he bumped into me and i fell down the stairs because he was drunk out of his mind"

And paige was horrified at what she heard before she said "omg, becky why didn't you tell me or charlotte about this baby doll?" and tears started to form in becky's eyes as she replied "i kept this from you and charlotte because...because i love ya both as a friend and i didn't want either of you or both of you lasses to leave me and i be alone again" and paige gave becky a hug as becky burst into tears before paige then heard a muffled "i'm so sorry lass, please...please don't leave me" and after hearing becky beg almost made paige cry as she held becky in her arms and said "listen baby girl, me and charlotte are not going anywhere and you have nothing to be sorry for and we will both always be here to support you no matter what" before paige just held becky tight in a hug as becky continued to cry on her.

A few minutes later becky lifted her head from paige's shoulder before she whimpered "we still need to try our costumes on" before she then took her costume and went into the bathroom to get changed and when she came back into paige's room paige was stunned at how beautiful becky looked in her costume from the green fishnets on her legs with a few leaves on them all the way up to her leaf covered chest with her orange hair across the length of her shoulders before becky stood there with a smile and said "well, what do ya think lass?" before paige then smiled back at her as she replied "you look absolutely adorable in that outfit becks" and becky blushed a little as she replied "aww, thanks lass" before paige then went to get changed into her costume.

When paige came back in her costume becky smiled as she took a good look at paige in her costume from her little black boots up to her thighs and the jewel covered belt around her waist all the way to the navy blue cloak hiding her jet black hair before paige said "so, how do i look baby doll?" and becky blinked a couple of times before she said "y-you look really pretty in that outfit lass, it really suits ya" and paige just giggled a little as she replied "aww, thanks becks, and were you just trying to flirt with me just now?" and becky froze as she thought to herself "how could i be so stupid, now paige is probably gonna think i'm a total weirdo" before she eventually replied "n-no i wasn't tryin' to flirt with ya lass, i just genuinely think ya look good in that outfit and that it suits ya that's all"

And paige giggled a little as she sat down on the bed next to becky before she said "you know baby girl i don't mind if you were trying to flirt with me just now because to tell you the truth..." before she leaned closer and whispered into becky's ear "i think you look pretty too" and their lips were inches apart before becky blushed as she said "y'know it's getting pretty late, i should be heading home now see ya on Monday lass" before she then left and went downstairs as paige followed after her.

Then after becky put the bag with her clothes in the bag on her bike along with the spare helmet and sat down and turned the key in the ignition paige came out the front door and said "wait up becks, i just wanted to say have a safe journey home and text me or call me if you need someone to talk to" before becky smiled at paige as she replied "i will do lass, take care of ya self" before paige then gave becky one last hug and kiss on her cheek and becky sat there for a few minutes as her heart was doing somersaults and her mind was on cloud nine and she took a couple of deep breaths before paige said "you okay becks?" and becky smiled at paige as she replied "y-yeah i'm fine lass, i'll see ya Monday" before slowly backing out of the driveway making sure she had enough room to turn around and revved her engine a couple of times before paige watched as becky slowly picked up speed down the road with a smile on her face before heading back indoors.

When becky got home she took her phone out from the pocket of the bag on her bike and ran upstairs to her room where she then laid down on her bed after getting changed into her pajamas and text her friend charlotte saying "i_'m home now char, and ya never guess what just happened. Bex_" and she didn't have to wait long for a reply when charlotte text her back saying "_that's good becks, what happened?_" then becky laid there in her bed smiling as she typed out her reply saying "_first of all, i gave paige a lift home on my bike and secondly after trying on my costume and sorta flirted with paige when i was about to start making my way home she kissed me on my cheek. Bex_" then charlotte text her back saying "_OMG, becks keep this up and she'll have no choice but to go on a date with u_" then becky smiled as she typed her reply saying "_maybe. We'll just have to wait and see lass. Bex_" before she then placed her phone on her dresser and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

All it takes is a spark.

On Sunday the next morning becky spent the entire morning talking to her friend charlotte as she said "_i still can't quite believe paige kissed me on my cheek yesterday it's like it was a dream char_" to which charlotte replied on the phone "_i'm so happy that you are happy becks, and paige told me what you guys were talking about yesterday and i can't wait to see you both in your costumes tomorrow for world book day_" then becky sounded a little sad as she replied "_oh yeah you mean the bruises i had and the fact i kept it from you and paige, i'm sorry lass_" then charlotte tried to cheer her up a little as she said "_look becks, you don't need to keep apologizing i fully understand why you kept it from us, me and paige are coming over today and spending some time with our favourite girl okay?_"

And becky smiled a little as she replied "_okay char, see ya lasses soon_" before she then hung up the phone and went to get dressed as she put on her jack skellington belly top and some navy blue jeans and her black hi-tops before making her way downstairs to make herself some breakfast and sat on the sofa after switching on the tv and flicked through the channels until she found tom and jerry and sat there eating her bowl of cereal before charlotte and paige arrived.

A couple hours later a car pulled up into becky's driveway so she opened the door to see who it was and smiled when she saw charlotte and ran up to her and gave her a hug before she looked at the man next to charlotte and then back at charlotte as she said to her "who's this then char?" then charlotte giggled a little as she replied "this is my dad becks, he wanted to give me a lift to your house after i told him you live a couple doors down from paige" before becky then shook charlotte's dad hand as she said "nice to meet ya " to which charlotte's dad chuckled as he replied "please, call me ric" before he then got back in his car after giving charlotte a hug and slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove off leaving charlotte and becky alone for the moment.

A few minutes later paige walked up becky's driveway and gave both charlotte and becky a hug before she said "morning ladies, what are we going to do today then?" to which becky smiled as she replied "well, i think i have some board games somewhere we can play" before charlotte then replied "that sounds perfect becks" before all three girls then made their way indoors as becky closed the door behind them.

When they all got into the living room becky opened up a cab nit and pulled out some board games when paige looked at the board games and said "you have uno? I love playing uno" to which becky looked up at paige and smiled as she replied "if it's uno ya want it's uno ya get lass" before she then put the other board games back and dusted off the uno box before opening it and started shuffling the cards before dealing out a hand to each of them including a hand for herself before she put the rest of the cards in the middle and turned the first card of the pile over.

And after what seemed like to becky hours flew by as all three girls were laughing and having fun before paige giggled a little as she said "when did get so good at uno becks, this is like the fourth time you have won today, baby girl" and becky smiled and giggled a little as she replied "i don't know lass, maybe i'm just naturally good at uno and it makes me miss how much fun i had playing this with you lasses" then charlotte sat there with a smile on her face as she said "that was fun, even if becky did win most of the time, what should we do now?" then becky sat there and smiled as she replied "i'll go and see if i have a movie we can watch together" to which paige then smiled at becky as she replied "that sounds like a nice idea becks" before watching as becky left and went upstairs to find a movie.

However while becky was looking in her room for a movie her friends could watch she looked out her bedroom window and saw her dad pulling into the driveway as she thought to herself "shit!" before running back downstairs and said to paige and charlotte "find somewhere to hide lasses, my dad is home early and god knows what will happen if he sees ya both" so paige and charlotte ran upstairs into becky's room and hid under her bed just as becky's dad walked through the front door and becky put on a fake smile as she said "hey dad, you're home early" and becky's dad slurred his words as he replied "hello darling, why aren't ya at school?" and becky tried her best to remain calm as she could smell the alcohol coming from her dad's breath as she replied "it's Sunday dad, ya know i don't have school on a weekend"

Just then paige and charlotte were laying under becky's bed trying their best to keep quiet when they heard glasses being smashed and becky's dad yelling saying "how dare ya give me that attitude young lady, just because you're 18 ya think ya can do what ya want? No wonder ye took ya mother's side ya just as much of a bitch as she is, i'm going to the pub to have drink" before the front door slammed shut before paige and charlotte heard becky saying "y-ya can come out now lasses, he's gone" and when paige and charlotte crawled out from under becky's bed their faces were shocked when they saw a visibly shaking becky standing in her doorway with shards of glass in her hair.

And both paige and charlotte didn't know what to say before becky broke the momentary silence as she said "i-i guess both ya lasses heard everythin' then? now ya both know what i have to go through every day and now ya probably want to leave and never come back and leave me all alone again just like before" and paige noticed tears forming in becky's eyes as she gave her a cuddle and brushed some of the shards of glass from her hair as she said "becky, now me and charlotte undertand what you struggle with everyday and we heard everything your dad said and we are not going to leave you know matter what" and charlotte didn't know what else she could add so she just stood there and smiled.

Then becky smiled at paige as she replied "t-thanks lass, it feels good to know i have some good friends in you and charlotte, by the way i found a film we can watch together" then both charlotte and paige smiled as they replied "what's that then becks?" to which becky then smiled as she replied "i thought we could all watch ghost rider together" then paige smiled as she replied "that sounds nice becks" before all three girls then climbed into becky's bed with becky in the middle of paige and charlotte.

And before becky pressed play on her remote she sat there and said to both paige and charlotte "oh, that's right i have to show ya lasses something" before she then leaned over and grabbed her phone from her dresser and opened the camera app on her phone and clicked on a video of her practicing her cover of fire by farewell to fear when paige and charlotte leaned their heads on each of becky's shoulders before they said "you sound really good becks, is this the song you were going to do at the talent show tomorrow" and becky laid there in between paige and charlotte and smiled as she replied "you bet i am lasses" before she then pressed play on her remote and film started.

Towards the end of the film becky's mum came in and smiled as she found all three girls fast asleep in becky's bed so her mum walked over to her tv and turned the movie off before quietly closing the door as to not disturb the girls before becky's mum then phoned both charlotte and paige's parents and told them they were staying over for the night before then going upstairs to bed herself.

The next morning all three girls woke up and yawned a little and charlotte looked at the time on her phone before she said "we better start getting ready as school starts in one hour" before becky then grabbed her costume from her wardrobe and went to the bathroom to get changed and charlotte was shocked at how cute becky looked in her outfit dressed as poison ivy before paige then went to get changed into her costume when becky heard a knock on the door so she went downstairs to answer the door to charlotte's dad ric flair as he handed becky a bag and said "i just came by to drop my daughter's costume off as well as some overnight stuff in case she stays over again" to which becky smiled as she replied "thank ya ric, i'll let her know" before she then closed the door and went back upstairs to her room.

And when she came back in her room charlotte had a confused look on her face before she said "who was that becks?" then becky smiled as she replied "that was your dad char, he just came by to drop off your costume and some overnight stuff in case ya wanted to stay the night here again" and charlotte took the bag from becky and smiled as she replied "my dad is such a life saver in these situations" before heading off to get changed into her costume.

When charlotte came back both becky and paige were shocked when they saw charlotte dressed like elsa from frozen before becky said "wow char, you look really good" then charlotte smiled as she replied "aww thanks becks, you and paige look really good too now come on we need to get to school before we are late" before all three girls then made their way downstairs and after becky put on a red cardigan that went with the colour of her costume she noticed a problem so she turned to charlotte and paige as she said "me bike only has enough room for one of ya lasses to sit on the back" then paige quickly said "i'll sit with you on your bike becky" before becky looked at charlotte who smiled at her as she said "it's ok becks you take paige on your bike and i'll get the school bus" before becky then smiled as she replied "ye sure char?" and charlotte smiled as she replied "i'm sure becks"

When they arrived at school becky parked her bike in the parking lot and turned the key in the ignition before stepping off and helping paige off her bike before they both walked around to the front gates where charlotte was waiting for them before all three of them then walked inside and sat next to each other in assembly as the principal congratulated the students that bothered to dress up for world book day and said the students could leave in time for their first lesson which for paige, becky and charlotte was English.

After English all three of the girls made their way to the main hall for the talent show as the principal called out the students one by one as they went up on stage and did what they did for the show and becky was feeling a little nervous before paige looked at becky with a smile and said "don't worry becks, you will be great up there" and becky nervously smiled as she replied "thanks lass, i never done anything like this before in my old school so it means a lot to me" before she then slowly made her way up to the stage as it was her turn to perform.

And all of the students went quiet as becky started her performance as she strummed her guitar and started singing and when she was finished all the students remained silent for a few moments and becky thought to herself "they didn't like it, and now their gonna boo me off the stage" until becky started smiling as she heard the students slowly start cheering and clapping and slowly getting louder and louder and becky looked down from the stage and saw her friends paige and charlotte also cheering for her and becky happily walked off stage to join her friends.

Then as becky went to take her seat paige and charlotte gave her a hug as they said "you were absolutely amazing up there becks" then becky blushed and smiled as she replied "aww thank ya lasses, but i don't think i did enough to win" then the principal came back on stage with a trophy as she said "ladies and gentlemen, after seeing so many wonderful performances today i think we have our winner and that winner is...Rebecca lynch!" and becky was shocked when she heard her name called out before she went up on stage to collect her trophy to loud claps and cheers from the rest of the students.

At lunch time paige and becky were in the school council room trying to sort out a event for Halloween which was only a few days away when roman and aleister walked in with smiles on their faces as they took their seats and saw becky sitting with her trophy before roman said to her "you deserve that trophy becky, you were awesome out there" to which becky blushed and smiled at roman as she replied "aww, thank ya roman, i still can't believe i won when everyone was so good" before everyone then quietly got on with their work before aleister had an idea as he said "for Halloween, why don't we have some sort of concert or fair with food and drinks and music"

Then paige sat there and smiled as she replied to aleister "that does sound like a good idea, and it would be way more fun than a stupid dance like mandy and sonya would have suggested just leave everything to me and becky" before paige then said the rest of the school council could leave and they left leaving paige and becky alone in the room together before paige turned to becky and said "you don't mind going up on stage again and perform some Halloween songs do you becks?" and becky blushed a little as she looked at paige and replied "of course not lass, as long as your there to watch me" then as both paige and becky's lips slowly drew closer to each other and were inches apart paige sat there and said "i-i should probably get this signed off and try and get some sleep and you should get some sleep too becks, i'll text you where to meet up" to which becky smiled as she replied "aye, i hear ya lass all this school council stuff has taken a lot out of me lately, i'll text ya when i get home lass"

Before then both paige and becky stood up from their chairs and becky packed her trophy in her bag before they both then walked to the door of the school council room while subconsciously holding hands with each other before becky blushed a little as they walked through the door and down the corridor towards the front gates before they went their separate ways as charlotte was standing by the front gates with a smile as she saw becky and paige holding hands before charlotte text becky while she was waiting for the school bus with paige saying "_so becks, are u and paige dating yet? C._" And becky answered her text as she stepped over her bike and put the key in the ignition as she typed back "_not yet lass, i didn't even realise i was holding hands with her until i saw ya smiling. Bex_" before she then slowly pulled out of the parking lot and revved her engine a couple of times before slowly picking up speed as she drove off towards her house waving at paige and charlotte as she went by.

When becky got home that day she showed her mum her trophy she won at school which earned her a huge hug from her mum before becky then took her trophy upstairs to her room and placed it on her dresser next to her bed before she got changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed and started texting paige saying "_i'm home lass, did ya get home home okay? Bex._" And she didn't have to wait long for a reply when paige text her back saying "_yh i got home alright baby girl, what did your mum think your trophy you won? P._" And they text each other back and forth for hours.

And it wasn't until after becky had her dinner and was reading back through her texts when she spotted the name on her phone and she double checked it just to make sure paige didn't type anything wrong and read the name out loud to herself as she read the words "sexy irish crush" and those same words went through becky's mind over and over as she tried to work out why paige would put that as her name on her phone "sexy. Irish. Crush." Then becky suddenly realised that she recently changed paige's name on her phone to "cute gothic crush" before she then started texting charlotte saying "_hey char, i think paige might be crushing on me. Bex_"

Before charlotte then text becky back saying "_what makes you say that becks? C._" Then becky took a screenshot on her phone and sent it to charlotte as she typed back saying "_look at the name lass. Bex_" so charlotte carefully looked at the picture becky sent her before she noticed what becky was talking about and typed back saying "_ok. Relax becks. Paige told me earlier that she thinks you are crushing on her too._" Then becky smiled as she typed back to charlotte saying "_relax? How can i relax when i think about paige almost all the time, and that paige always knows how to put a smile on my face and also whenever i'm with paige i just feel so safe and protected, so yh i guess i am crushing on a paige a tiny bit. Bex_"

And becky blushed a little after she realised what she just typed to her friend before charlotte text her back saying "well becks, sometimes all it takes is a spark to fall in love with someone. Why don't u try talking to paige tomorrow and tell her how you really feel about her and just see what happens. C." Before becky then smiled as she replied "_thanks lass, yh i will try talking to paige tomorrow in the school council room and just see what happens. See ya tomorrow lass. Bex_" before she then put her phone on her dresser and tried to get some sleep.

The next day becky arrived at school early and after she parked her bike she made her way to the school council room and after opening the door she smiled when she saw paige sitting at the table busy sorting out plans for the Halloween fair and eagerly took her seat next to paige before she looked at paige and said "so, paige there was something i'd been wanting to say to ya for a while now lass" to which paige looked at becky with a smile as she replied "what's that then baby girl?" and becky took a deep breath as she knew this was the moment of truth for her before she looked paige as she replied "well, truthfully i started having a crush on ya since i first saw ya going into assembly and ever since then i have not stopped thinking about ya and how every time i'm with ya, ya just make me feel safe and protected"

And paige didn't say anything back and becky thought her fears in her mind were coming true as she watched paige get up from her chair and walk around to her before paige then gently pulled becky up from her chair and put her arms around her in a cuddle before she said "becks, to tell you the truth i kinda started crushing on you since the day you stood up to mandy and sonya but i just didn't how to tell you at the time" and becky could feel paige's hands slowly moving down towards her ass as their lips were slowly moving towards each other until they were inches apart when suddenly the school bell rang and the rest of the school council started to come in and becky and paige looked at each other with a slight smile and blushed before they sat down at their seats again.

Then paige sat at the table and asked the rest of the council how the preparations for the Halloween festival was coming along when aleister sat there and said "things are going great, but we have one minor problem" to which paige smiled as she replied "that's good to hear, and is it to do with the money because i don't mind putting some of my own money in to support this" and aleister smiled as he replied "no it's nothing to do with money paige, the problem we have is mandy and sonya are trying to convince the other students not to go"

And just hearing mandy's name made becky's blood boil before she said to aleister "don't worry about mandy and sonya i'll sort those dopes out" to which paige looked at becky with a worried look as she said "are you sure becks?" to which becky looked back at paige with a smile as she replied "i'm sure lass, we need this to go off without a hitch and i'm not going to let some bimbo and a wannabe cage fighter ruin this for us" then roman sat there and smiled at becky as he said "i respect that becks, when paige chose you as her vice president i knew that you would do a great job and you are showing that already by dealing with mandy and sonya" to which becky smiled at roman as she replied "thank ya roman, but someone has to deal with those dopes so we can put on the best Halloween festival we can and i'm not going to let mandy or sonya push me around anymore"

At lunch time charlotte bought becky and paige some lunch for their hard work when mandy and sonya walked in still trying to convince the other students not to go to the Halloween festival when becky got up from her seat and stormed over to mandy and sonya before saying "just because your having tantrum for being thrown off the school council DOES NOT GIVE EITHER OF YA DOPES THE RIGHT TO TRY AND SPOIL THE FUN FOR THE OTHER STUDENTS THAT ME AND THE REST OF SCHOOL COUNCIL WORKED TOO DAMN HARD TO MAKE HAPPEN" and sonya gave becky an evil look before she shoved becky to the floor and said "who do you think you are? We have been at this school far longer than when you showed up"

And sonya went to throw a punch when roman grabbed her arm and shook his head and becky stood up and dusted herself off with a smile on her face and watched as mandy and sonya stormed off in a huff before roman then turned to becky with a smile as he said "you and paige should come to the Halloween festival because you girls deserve a break for all your hard work to make this happen" to which becky then smiled at roman as she replied "aww thank ya roman, y'know me and paige wouldn't have been able to make this possible without the help from the rest of the school council" before she then left to make her way home on her bike.


	4. Chapter 4

A perfect night.

With Halloween quickly approaching paige and becky decided to stay behind after school one day to help set up the festival as becky was helping set up the stage and paige was marking out on her clipboard where the tents should go in the parking lot of the school charlotte walked up and smiled when she saw everyone busy working on some part of the festival when she noticed becky by the stage area and walked over to her and said "hey becks, i can't wait to watch you perform on stage again even if it is only for a little bit with my boyfriend"

And becky tried not to choke on her mouthful of coke when turned to charlotte in shock before she replied "wait, you have a boyfriend char? Since when and how did it happen?" to which charlotte giggled a little as she replied "Andrade asked me out yesterday when you were busy in the school council room with paige" just then paige walked over and joined the conversation when she smiled at becky and said "hey ladies, roman said him and aleister can handle things from here so we can go and enjoy ourselves" then becky smiled at paige as she replied "that's good then paige as i have been standing here for the past five minutes drinking me coke because they didn't need any more help with the stage"

Then both charlotte and paige giggled a little before charlotte said "why don't we all go to the park for a while and just enjoy the view in each other's company, i'll meet you guys there as paige will probably want to go with becky on her bike" to which becky giggled a little as she threw her empty can in the bin before she replied "well i did just refuel my bike a while ago so i don't mind taking paige to the park on the back of Harley Quinn" and both paige and charlotte looked a little confused at becky before they said "Harley Quinn?" then becky smiled as she replied "it's the name of my bike, and seeing as i have a poison ivy costume at home i thought that Harley Quinn would be a good fit y'know"

Soon all three girls left as charlotte went with her dad and paige sat on the back of becky's bike with her arms around becky's waist as becky slowly pulled out of the parking lot and revved her engine a couple of times before slowly picking up speed as they made their way to the park. When they arrived becky parked her bike and put a chain around it before helping paige off the back of her bike and they walked down the pathway to where charlotte was sitting on a bench feeding some ducks before they sat down next to her.

Then paige smiled at becky as she said "so becks, about what you said earlier are you coming to the Halloween festival as poison ivy then?" and becky smiled back at paige as she replied "nah, i think i'm gonna try something a bit different because Halloween is about scary monsters and things like that" before charlotte then said "why don't you go as a zombie becks? And it would be a bit different to what the other students are probably going as" then becky looked at charlotte with a smirk on her face as she replied "y'know what char? I like that idea and i do think zombies are pretty cool not as cool as me but pretty close"

And paige and charlotte giggled a little before they said "this is why we love you as a friend becks, because you always find a way to make us laugh" then becky smiled as she replied "aww, thank ya lasses, i'm so happy i can be more of me self around you guys without being bullied for it" and paige looked up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to set before she turned to becky and charlotte and said "it's getting pretty late, we should think about getting home" then becky smiled as she replied "aye, c'mon lass i'll take ya home on me bike" before then both paige and becky gave charlotte a hug before making their way back towards becky's bike.

When becky got home after dropping paige off at her house she parked her bike in the driveway and ran upstairs to her room and got dressed into her pajamas and sat in her bed and turned her tv on and started watching a show she liked on Netflix and was texting paige until she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep as she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open before she eventually fell asleep.

The Halloween festival...

It was the day of the Halloween festival and becky was wide awake and she looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess so she decided to brush it a little before her mum helped her with her makeup before she put her black ripped up jeans on and one of her Disney tops that had a couple of holes in that becky thought would be perfect for tonight before she then put her black boots on before she then put her leather jacket on and sat on her bike waiting for paige.

Then a few minutes later paige walked up becky's driveway dressed as a vampire and becky smiled as she said "ready to go lass?" to which paige smiled back at becky as she sat on the back of the bike and put her helmet before she replied "i'm ready becks" before becky then nodded her head as she put her helmet on and turned the key in the ignition and slowly backed out of her driveway and revved her engine a couple times before slowly picking up speed as they drove down the road towards the school.

When they arrived at school becky parked her bike and turned the key in the ignition turning her bike off before she put the key in the inside pocket of her leather jacket before she then helped paige off the back of her bike and both becky and paige smiled as they saw the parking lot lit up with different stalls including an apple bobbing stall and a haunted house before charlotte walked up to them dressed as a witch and said "hey girls, this really is going to be a fun night isn't it?" to which becky and paige smiled at each other before they looked at charlotte and replied "we can't wait char, all our hard work is about to pay off" before charlotte then smiled as she replied "yeah i can't wait, anyway you girls go have fun i'm gonna wait here for my boyfriend Andrade" before becky and paige gave charlotte a wave as they walked off to look around the different stalls.

And paige could barely keep up with becky as she ran from stall to stall trying the different games after her hair was a bit damp from the apple bobbing she did half an hour ago before paige then finally managed to catch up to becky as she was talking to roman who was dressed as as he said to becky "i love your costume becks, anyway i was told to come and find you as they need you on the stage now" and becky smiled as she replied "aww thank ya roman, and ok i'll make my way over there now" before both becky and paige then slowly made their way over towards the stage.

And after the band had finished playing the first song of the night it was becky's turn to walk out on stage and she was a little nervous when she saw some of the students gathering around the stage but she felt a little calmer when she saw paige standing in the front before she then started singing this is Halloween from nightmare before Christmas and all the students around the stage were cheering except for mandy and sonya who were booing but their voices were drowned out by the loud cheering from the rest of the students.

When becky had finished she smiled before she said into the microphone "thank you, thank you without all of you coming tonight this wouldn't have been possible" before she then walked off the side of the stage and walked around to find paige in the crowd who was standing next to charlotte and Andrade before paige and charlotte gave becky a hug and said "you were awesome up there becks" and becky blushed a little as she replied "aww, thank ya lasses but the band playing before me were good as well" then Andrade shook becky's hand with a smile on his face as he said "i can see why charlotte talks about her friend a lot, you were incredible up there" before becky then smiled as she replied "aww thanks, that means a lot coming from charlotte's boyfriend and i hope ya treat her nice, anyway i need a drink me throat is a little dry after that"

After becky and paige had a drink and something to eat they had a few minutes alone together so becky turned to paige and twiddled with a strand of her orange hair in her finger as she said "so, erm paige i guess there is only one thing left to do to make this official since we already confessed our feelings to each other" to which paige turned to face becky and smiled as she replied "yeah, you're right becks i guess there is no point of us waiting any longer" before they slowly moved their lips closer and closer together until they were inches apart before becky pulled paige a little closer to her as they pressed their lips together.

They finally kissed for the first time since they confessed they had a crush on each other.

And becky couldn't feel any more happier as her and paige wrapped their arms around each other as they passionately kissed each other before they eventually broke the kiss to breathe before becky stood there smiling at paige and said "i never knew how bad i wanted ya until we kissed and i'm so happy this really has made my night special lass" and paige smiled back at becky as she wrapped her arms around her in a cuddle as she replied "i'm so happy i could make this night special for you becks, and i guess this means we are officially a couple now seeing as we kissed" then becky took a hold of paige's hand and leaned her head on her shoulder as she replied "yeah, i guess it does lass"

A few minutes later charlotte and Andrade walked over to them before she said "there you guys are, we have been looking all over for you" and becky smiled at charlotte and looked at paige before looking back at charlotte as she replied "sorry char, me and paige had a few minutes to ourselves and now we are officially dating as we just had our first kiss a few minutes ago" and charlotte could barely contain her squeels of joy as she stood there and said "oh my fucking god, you two make such a cute couple together and i'm so happy for you both" to which both becky and paige smiled at each other before they looked at charlotte as they replied "we're so happy we are together too, we don't know why it took us this long to get together but we are happy we are finally together"

Just then as both becky and paige and charlotte and Andrade were walking past the dunk pit mandy rose was sitting above a pool of slimey liquid before she started to run her mouth to the other students saying "i didn't want to be up here but i forced, forced by the so called school council president you all know and love" then sonya spotted them through the crowd and said "look there she is now" and all the students around the dunk pit turned to face paige and becky before paige said "look mandy, i didn't force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do and secondly i may have signed off for a dunk pit but i didn't organise it that was all down to roman and aleister as they put this entire event together"

And becky was slowly clenching her fists before she heard mandy saying "and oh look i see you have your little cry baby of a vice president with you" and paige looked at becky and asked if she was okay and becky turned to paige as she replied "i'm fine paige someone needs to shut mandy up and put her in her place" before she took a step forward and said "someone hand me a ball" and one of the students handed becky a ball and she took aim at the target.

Then becky threw the ball which just barely missed the target and mandy laughed and said "you go around school acting all tough but you can even throw a ball straight" and another student handed becky another ball as becky stood there and took aim again as she said "shut up" and threw the ball this time a little closer at the target and mandy laughed again when becky missed again but sonya wasn't laughing as becky grabbed another ball and took aim again as she said "go ahead, keep making fun of me just because i found someone who makes me happy" before she threw the ball with enough force it hit the target and bounced off and becky caught the ball as mandy fell into the pool below.

And paige couldn't help but smile at becky as the rest of the students cheered before paige wrapped her arms around becky's midsection and leaned her head on her shoulder as she said "you didn't have to do that babe" and becky tilted her head a little and gave paige a kiss on her cheek as she replied "i know babe, but i wasn't going to just stand here and listen to mandy bad mouth all the hard work we put into this and ruin my night with ya lass" and charlotte and Andrade looked on with a smile on their faces before both couples then made their way towards the stage.

When they reached the stage there was some music playing and Andrade started dancing charlotte and becky looked at paige with a smile on her face as she said "say babe, would ya do me the honour of having a dance with this fine lass" and paige smiled at becky as they placed their hands on each other's hips and slowly moved around in a circle before paige replied "i thought you'd never ask babe" and they continued dancing for a few more minutes smiling at each other before becky said to paige "we should probably start heading home as our parent's will be wondering where we are" to which paige gave becky a kiss on her lips as she replied "you're right babe, it is getting late" before they both said their goodbyes to charlotte and Andrade before walking back towards becky's bike.

Then becky stepped over her bike and put the key in the ignition as paige sat across the back as becky's bike roared to life before paige wrapped her arms around becky's midsection as becky slowly pulled out of the parking lot and revved her engine a couple of times before they slowly picked up speed as they drove down the road towards their houses.

After becky dropped paige off at home becky parked her bike in the driveway and when she walked through the door she saw shards of glass all over the kitchen and her mum was crying so becky walked over to her mum and said "what's wrong mum?" then becky's mum looked up at becky and sniffled a little as she replied "your father and i are getting a divorce and i'm going to moving back to Dublin, Ireland and your father didn't like it so he stormed off to the pub probably to get himself drunk again" then becky gave her mum with tears in her eyes as she replied "i'm going to miss ya mum, especially now i have a girlfriend"

And becky's mum knew she was bi-sexual so it came as no surprise when becky told her she had a girlfriend so she sat there with a smile and said "who is your girlfriend then pumpkin?" to which becky replied with a beaming smile on her face "i'm dating paige and she lives a couple of doors down from us" before she then ran upstairs to her room to text her girlfriend paige saying "_i'm home now babe._" And she didn't have to wait long for her girlfriend to text her back saying "_that's good sweetheart. Paige_"

However after becky had her dinner she was sitting in her room texting her girlfriend when she could hear her parents arguing downstairs so she called her girlfriend saying "p-paige babe, i need you so bad right now" and paige could hear her girlfriend was panicking so she replied "what's wrong hun?" and becky sat there and took a deep breath before she said "m-my parents are arguing downstairs because they are getting a divorce a-and i don't know what my dad is going to do" then paige tried to think of something to calm her girlfriend down before she replied "ok babe, pack a bag and come and stay at mine i'll explain the situation to my parents" and becky smiled a little as she replied "o-ok lass, see ya soon"

Then becky wrapped her trophy in bubble wrap and carefully placed it inside a plastic bag before she then went to her wardrobe and pulled out a couple pairs of pajamas and put them in the bag with her trophy before she then quietly made her way downstairs and put the bag with her overnight clothes in the bag on the back of her bike and sat on it and turned the key in the ignition before she heard her dad yelling saying "WHERE DO YA THINK YOUR GOING?" to which becky put on a brave face as she yelled back at her dad "I'M STAYING AT PAIGE'S HOUSE TONIGHT AND YA CAN'T STOP ME" before she quickly backed out of her driveway and revved her engine before driving down to paige's house and pulled up in her driveway and turned the key in the ignition and grabbed her overnight bag from the back of her bike before then walking up to paige's front door and knocked.

And when the door opened paige's parents welcomed her inside and closed the door behind her before paige's mum said to her "it's ok sweetheart, paige explained everything to us and you can stay here as long as you need and you are always welcome here anytime" to which becky then smiled as she replied "thank ya Mrs. Knight, it really means a lot to me" just then paige came down the stairs and gave becky a hug and becky burst into tears on her and paige just held becky in her arms as she softly said "that's it babe, let it all out i'm here for you" before they both then went upstairs into paige's room.

And becky was busy unpacking her overnight stuff when she got a text from her dad saying "YA WILL COME HOME THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY" and when becky read the text she froze with fear and paige walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and wrapped her arms around becky in a cuddle before she said "what's wrong babe?" and becky didn't know what to say back to her girlfriend so she just showed her phone to paige and paige read the text before she held becky tighter in a cuddle as she said "don't worry becks, you are staying here with me and i'm not letting you go home to your dad"

Then becky slightly smiled at paige as she gave her a kiss on her lips before she replied "t-thank ya lass, i love ya and i don't want ya to get hurt because of me dad" and paige looked at becky face to face with a smile as she replied "and i love you too becks, but i don't want you going home and i find out your dad has hurt you, here give me your phone" and becky handed paige her phone as paige typed out a reply for becky saying "GO TO HELL, I'M STAYIN WITH PAIGE END OF STORY AND TO TELL YA THE TRUTH I'M TERRIFIED TO GO NEAR YA WHEN YOUR DRUNK OUT OF YOUR MIND AND I CAN SMELL THE ALCOHOL ON YA BREATH" before paige then handed becky's phone back to her with a proud smile as she said "there all done babe, you don't need to worry about him anymore tonight, besides we are having pizza for dinner tonight"

Just then there was a loud knock on the door and becky shook with fear as paige went to see who it was and she looked down from the top of the stairs and saw becky's dad yelling at her mum saying "I DEMAND YA GET MY DAUGHTER DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'M CALLING THE COPS" and paige went back into her room and sat next to becky and wrapped her arms around her terrified girlfriend as she said to her "it's ok becks i've got you, and i'm not going to let anyone hurt you ok" and becky just rested her head on paige's chest still shaking with fear as she just said "thank ya lass, i love ya so much"

A few minutes later the police turned up to paige's house and paige's parents explained everything to them and becky's dad was arrested before becky then came down the stairs with paige to show the cops her license for her bike before they both then went back upstairs into paige's room as paige put on a film called fighting with my family while they shared a pizza together and then after the movie was over paige looked at becky and saw she was still shaking a little from what happened so paige gave becky a kiss on her lips as she said "i know something that will make you feel better becks" to which becky smiled as she replied "w-what's that then lass?" but paige didn't say anything as she started to kiss becky on her neck causing beck to let out soft moans.

Then becky broke the kiss momentarily as she said to paige with a smile on her face "that felt so good babe, but are ya sure we should be doing this now while ya parents are still up?" to which paige smiled as she replied "you're right becks, we should wait until my parents aren't home but i wanted to do something to help you relax as i could still feel you shaking a little" then becky looked a little sad as she replied "oh really, sorry babe" before they both then slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning becky had a shower before she got ready for school after paige helped her brush her hair before she then sat on her bike and watched paige walk out the front door and turned the key in the ignition as her bike roared to life before becky said to paige "ready to go babe?" and paige sat on the back of becky's bike after giving her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek and said "i'm always ready becks, let's go before we are late" and becky nodded her head as she pulled out of the driveway and revved her engine a couple of times before they then slowly picked up speed as they headed towards school.

When they arrived becky turned the key in the ignition and helped paige off her bike before they walked around to the front gates from the parking lot where they saw charlotte getting off the school bus and waved at her before charlotte walked up to them and said "hey girls, how is my favourite couple doing?" to which paige then smiled as she replied "we're doing great thanks char, becky stayed with me at mine last night as her parents had an argument" and charlotte looked at becky who looked a little sad before she said "omg, are you ok becks?" then becky sprang into life as she smiled at charlotte and replied "i'm fine lass, especially as i have paige with me" before all three girls then walked into school together.

Once they were inside becky and paige made their way to the school council room and opened the door and closed it behind them and instead of taking their seats they stood next to each other looking at each other face to face before becky leaned in to give paige a passionate kiss on her lips and their arms snaked their way from each other's backs down to their asses before roman then walked in and said to the rest of the school council members "guys, i think we should give our pres and vice pres some time together" before closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Not the same person.

Becky and paige had been dating each other for about a month now and becky was wide awake and was sitting on the sofa watching some cartoons while she waited for her girlfriend to come back from her part time job before paige's mum came and sat next to becky and said "why don't you go back home and get some more clothes to bring back here?" and becky looked at paige's mum with a smile on her face as she replied "y'know what that's not such a bad idea and it would help pass the time while i wait for paige to come home from her part time job" before she then went upstairs to get dressed.

After becky got dressed she came downstairs and opened the door to paige's house and stepped outside before closing the door behind her as she thought to herself "it's a good idea to get some more clothes while my dad is out and it means i won't have to wear the same clothes at paige's house all the time" before she then started walking up the road to her house leaving her bike parked at paige's house then as she got to her front door becky took a deep breath before she turned the key in the lock and opened the door and stepped inside.

But to her horror becky saw her dad and he pinned her against the wall and started yelling at her and pulling her hair saying "SO NOT ONLY YA MOTHER LEAVES ME BUT YE THINK YA CAN JUST LEAVE ME AS WELL? WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YA YE WON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK OF CRAWLING BACK TO THAT BITCH OF A FRIEND OF YOURS" before he then slammed his fist into the side of becky's face before he then slammed his knee into becky's ribs causing her to gasp for air before her dad then threw her to the floor and kicked becky hard in her ribs and becky tried her best not to burst into tears as she thought about paige and charlotte while her dad was beating her.

Then becky's dad picked her up off the floor and pinned her against the wall again and had his hand on her throat and becky was struggling to breathe before she then thrust her leg forward and kicked her dad in the groin causing him to collapse in pain before she then ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her before she then desperately pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket which had a little crack on the screen from where her dad kicked her and pressed charlottes name and her phone rang for a couple of minutes before charlotte picked up and said "hey becks, this is a surprise how are things going with you and paige?" before becky then tried her best to sound as calm as possible as she replied "char, i n-need ya to come over to my house now like right n-now as my dad has gone crazy"

And charlotte had never heard becky sound as scared as she was on the phone before and she took a moment to think before she replied "are you ok becks? I'll ring my dad and i'll be over to yours as soon as i can" then becky smiled a little as she replied "t-thank ya lass, i'm going to try and get a hold of me girlfriend" before she hung up the phone and scrolled down to paige's number and pressed dial and paige picked up immediately and said "hey babe, i have nearly finished work and i will be home soon ok" then becky sat there and slightly smiled as she slowly replied "o-ok baby, i-i need ya so bad and i can't wait for ya to get home soon"

Then paige knew something was wrong as she never heard her girlfriend sound so scared on the phone before she said "what's wrong baby? Are you ok?" then becky slowly replied "p-please don't be angry at me babe, but i went back home to try and get some more clothes and i thought my dad was at work but when i walked in h-he started attacking me, so now i'm hiding in my room while i'm waiting for charlotte to come over with her dad" before paige then panicked a little as she replied "o-ok babe, stay there and i'll be over as soon as i can and i'm not angry at you becks" before paige then hung up the phone and ran to her boss and him she had to leave early due to an emergency before she then ran straight to the bus stop and got on the first bus home.

And after a few minutes becky's dad got back to his feet and went upstairs and started banging on becky's bedroom door saying "YOUNG LADY, YA BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN" and becky was shaking on the other side of the door when she heard her dad outside her door before she got a text from charlotte saying she just pulled outside with her dad which made becky feel a little calmer.

When charlotte got out of her dad's car with her dad she saw becky's front door was wide open and she rushed in to find becky and saw her dad banging on her bedroom door before charlotte's dad then walked in behind her and stood at the bottom of the stairs and tried to talk to becky's dad saying "Mr. Lynch, could you please calm down and talk to me like a civilised man" but becky's dad wasn't listening as he continued to bang and kick becky's bedroom door before it suddenly flew open as becky tried to push past her dad but her dad grabbed her and pinned her against the wall and slammed his knee into her ribs driving the air out of her as becky gasped for air before becky then managed to overpower her dad and pushed him off of her causing him to fall down the stairs and becky looked horrified at what she had down as charlotte's dad tried to restrain becky's dad on the ground and charlotte ran upstairs and wrapped her arms around becky in cuddle and said "it's ok becks, i've got you no one is gonna hurt you"

Just then paige got off the bus and ran into becky's house as the door was wide open before she then ran up the stairs and gave her girlfriend a cuddle and said "it's ok baby, i've got you, you're gonna be ok i promise" and becky just burst into tears on paige and she let out a muffled "i'm sorry lass, i'm so happy to be in yer arms again" and paige just rubbed becky's back as she replied "you have nothing to be sorry for becks, i've got you and i won't let anyone hurt you so no more tears ok?" and charlotte quickly called the police.

And while paige and charlotte were waiting for the police to arrive paige held becky's hand as they slowly went down the stairs and becky stared at her dad on the floor before she yelled at him "I HATE YA, I ACTUALLY FOUND SOME GOOD FRIENDS THAT CARE ABOUT ME AND MAKE ME HAPPY AND I'M NOT THE SAME LITTLE LASS THAT YA THOUGHT YA COULD PUSH AROUND AND TELL HER WHAT TO DO ANYMORE" before she then spat on him and kicked him in the ribs a couple of times before paige held her back and said "ok baby, that's enough let's just calm down ok" before becky then took a couple of deep breaths as she looked at paige while holding her ribs as she replied "y-yeah, i'm sorry babe but i just had enough of me dad tryin' to tell me what to do"

Then becky coughed up a bit of blood as the police arrived and put becky's dad in handcuffs and took statements from everyone including becky who was still shaken up by the whole thing as paige sat next to her before then both paige and becky gave charlotte a hug before making their way back down to paige's house and they walked inside when paige's mum saw the state becky was in and said "omg, becky darling what happened" and becky was leaning on paige and coughed up some more blood before she replied "w-well, i went back to me house to get some more clothes like ya said because i thought me dad was at work but when i got inside..." and she paused as tears built up in her eyes so paige took over saying "becky told me when she got home her dad started attacking her brutally so she hid herself in her room bless her and i came home from work early as it was an emergency"

And then paige's mum gave becky a hug as she said "i'm so sorry darling, i should have come with you and maybe none of this would have happened" then becky tried her best not to cry as she replied "n-no it's ok Mrs. Knight if me dad didn't hurt me hen he would have probably hurt ya and i didn't want to put ya in danger because of me" before becky then eventually burst into tears as paige held her tight in a cuddle and said "it's alright baby, i promise you that you are safe here and i won't let anyone hurt you" just then the door bell rang and charlotte was standing at the door with a suitcase as she said "hey Mrs. Knight, this suitcase is full of becky's clothes from her bedroom as my dad helped me pack it after the police left" then paige poked her head around the door and smiled as she replied "aww, thanks char you didn't have to do that" before she gave charlotte a hug and took the suitcase indoors.

After that both of paige's parents gave paige a kiss as they said "well, we are going out for a few days so you girls have the whole house to yourselves and we know you girls will be good and lookafter the house while we're gone" and paige gave both her parents a cuddle as she replied "of course mum, me and becky will take good care of the house and each other while you are gone so go and enjoy yourselves" before then paige's parents left in the taxi after becky and paige waved them goodbye.

A few hours later becky and paige were sitting on the sofa together watching a movie they liked on Netflix before paige looked at becky and said "you know becks, seeing as my parents are away for a few days why don't we fuck each other" and becky looked back at paige with a smirk on her face as she replied "that sounds good right about now lass" before becky then leaned over and kissed paige on her lips and paige passionately returned the kiss as she helped becky out of her jacket and tossed it on the floor as they continued the kiss.

And it didn't take long for both girls to rip their clothes off and mindlessly toss them on the floor as they were now both completely naked with paige laying on the sofa and becky on top of her kissing her on her lips and occasionally cupping one of her breasts before becky then lowered her head as she started kissing paige on her neck as paige ran her fingers through becky's hair as she let out soft moans before becky then lowered herself further as she took one of paige's breasts in her mouth and started sucking on it as she flicked her tongue over the nipple while pinching and playing with her other nipple with her free hand and paige's moans slowly grew louder and louder.

Then becky took paige's other breast into her mouth and was sucking on it while she moved one of her hands in between paige's legs and started rubbing her pussy before she said in between breaths "gosh babe, yer so soaked and we only just started" then paige briefly looked down at becky with a smile on her face as she replied "i guess i just wanted you so badly babe" before paige then threw her head back as becky lowered herself even further planting kisses on paige's body down to her most private part before becky then heard paige begging her saying "please...becks no more teasing, i need to feel you inside me so badly" and after hearing her girlfriend beg a smirk grew on the face of becky as she slowly flicked her tongue around the edge of her girlfriends pussy purposely avoiding it to tease her girlfriend some more.

And paige whined at her girlfriend becky after feeling her tongue everywhere but where she needed her most saying "becky...please i need to feel you right now" to which becky then let out a little giggle as she replied "ok, ok paigey, i'll stop teasing ya now lass" before she then flicked her tongue slowly over paige's pussy causing paige to hitch her breath slightly before she moaned in pleasure saying "omg, becks, that feels...your tongue feels so good i feel like i could cum any second" before becky then inserted a finger into paige's pussy and rubbed her clit with her thumb causing paige to arch her back as she moaned louder and louder before she screamed as she let out a huge moan and came as she laid there on the sofa panting and trying to catch her breath but smiling at her girlfriend before she managed to say "now it's my turn to make you cum becks, i just need to get some things from my room first"

Before paige then got up from the sofa and went upstairs to her room and becky turned the tv off as neither of them were interested in the movie anymore as they were focused on each other before paige then came back a few minutes later with a strap on and a vibrator in her hands before becky smirked at paige and said "where did ya get this stuff from lass? Not that i'm complaining" and paige just smirked back at becky as she slid the strap on around her waist before she then crawled onto the sofa and started kissing becky on her neck.

And becky tilted her head back a bit as she moaned "ahh, paige, baby that feels so good" before paige then lowered herself down to becky's breasts and cupped one of them as she took it into her mouth and flicked her tongue over her nipple while pinching her other one with her free hand and becky's moans started to get louder and louder as she said in between breaths "ahh, paige...i need to feel ya so badly...stop teasing me" and paige smirked as she lowered herself further and slowly traced the edge of beck'ys pussy with her tongue as becky whined "paige...please" before paige then slowly flicked her tongue across becky's pussy and becky arched her back as she screamed out in pleasure "OH MY GOD , BABY YER TONGUE FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD"

Paige knew her girlfriend was on the verge of cumming so she decided to insert the strap on into her pussy and pumped her hips back and forth at a decent pacing while rubbing her clit with her thumb as becky arched her back more as she moaned louder "FUCK, PAIGE...BABY I..I THINK I'M GONNA CUM LASS" before becky then let out a huge moan as she came and paige slowed down her pace before pulling the strap on out of her pussy as becky laid there on the sofa looking up at paige panting and trying to get her breath back.

Then becky slowly sat up on the sofa before she smiled at paige and said "that..that was incredible and to think that was my first time..i never came so hard in me life" and paige looked at becky a little shocked before she replied "wait, that was your first time having sex becks?" then becky looked a little sad as she replied "yeah, if i made this weird for ya lass i'm sorry" and paige slowly shifted up next to becky and put her arm around becky as she replied "becks...i'm the one who should be apologising i..i didn't know you didn't have sex before and i should have asked you, but to be honest you felt soo good even though it was your first time"

And becky smiled a little as she looked at paige and replied "i..i should have told ya that it was me first time lass and i'm happy i made ya feel good for my first time" then paige leaned in and kissed becky on the lips before she replied "and i'm happy i could make you feel good..and i'm happy i was your first time becks" then paige gave becky a kiss on her cheek before she asked "if you don't mind me asking becks...how come you never had sex before?" and becky looked a little sad at paige as she began to reply "believe me paige i did try to have sex before...with a boy"

Then paige gently rubbed her arm on becky's shoulder as she said "you don't have to answer me if it painful for you becks" and becky smiled a little at paige as she replied "n-no it's ok lass if we're dating then you should know what happened in the past" before becky then took a deep breath before she continued "so one day after school i took a boy home with me and we planned on having sex together in me room as me parents were out at work...or so i thought before one day my dad walked in my room and saw a boy with his boxers down and i covered up in my sheets, so the boy apologised to me and quickly put his boxers on and ran out of the house and ever since then for a while i have been scared to date anyone again...that is until i met yer beautiful face"

And paige had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at becky after what she just heard before she then wrapped her arms around becky in a tight hug as she burst into tears saying "i'm so sorry becks, i had no idea that was what was stopping you from asking me out with you and i'm so sorry if i made you feel like i forced you into this relationship with me" and becky just held paige tight in her arms and gently rubbed her back as she replied "it's ok lass, i...i should've told ya and charlotte when we first started hanging out together as friends, and ya didn't force me into anything paige, i love ya and i'm happy with ya now and that's what important to me right now"

Before becky then looked down and saw that paige had calmed down a bit and was fast asleep with her head on her chest and becky couldn't help but smile as she slowly laid back down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over them before she then kissed paige on her forehead and said "night lass, i love ya so much and ya make me the happiest girl on the planet" before she then slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep.

The next morning...

Becky slowly opened her eyes the next morning and looked down and saw that paige was still fast asleep on her before she then grabbed her phone from the floor and looked at the time which read "6:30 am" and so becky decided to text charlotte before school saying "_morning char, did ya sleep well last night? How's ya dad?_" and becky didn't have to wait long for her friend to reply as charlotte text her back saying "_morning becks, i did sleep well last night thank you, what about u? And my dad is ok becks and that's sweet of u to ask_"

Then becky quickly typed back to charlotte saying "_yer probably not going to believe me when i tell ya this, but last night i had sex with paige for the first time and it was incredible, i'll see ya at school with me beautiful girlfriend. Bex_" then just as becky went to get dressed for school charlotte text her back saying "_omg, becks i'm so happy for u i knew that u and paige would make a cute couple together, wait was that your first time ever having sex?_" and becky picked up her phone as she typed back "_yup, it's kinda a long story and i'll tell ya about at lunch at school or paige can as it is kinda sensitive for me_"

Charlotte then typed back saying "_it's ok becks, i'll get the story from your girlfriend as i don't want to see u upset again especially after yesterday_" then paige slowly lifted herself up from the sofa before she rubbed her eyes a little and said "morning babe, what time is it?" to which becky smiled at paige as she replied "it's 7:25 babe, we need to get to school soon" before becky then typed back to charlotte saying "_ok char, me and me beautiful girlfriend paige will see ya at school soon. Bex_" before paige then quickly ran upstairs and got changed into her school uniform before shen then came downstairs again as becky handed her school bag to her and said "ready babe?" to which paige gave becky a kiss on her lips before she replied "i'm always ready, Rebecca let's go before we are late babe" before they then left the house on becky's bike.

When they got to school becky parked her bike in the parking lot and turned the key in the ignition before she got off her bike and helped paige off the back of her bike before they both then walked around to the front gates holding hands where charlotte was waiting for them with her boyfriend Andrade as they shared a passionate kiss with each other before becky cleared her throat a bit as she said "when ya done having a make out session with ya boyfriend there me and paige would like a hug before the bell rings" and charlotte giggled a little as she walked over and gave both becky and paige a hug before she said "oh please becks, it's not like i haven't watched you and paige have a make out session of your own before"

And all three girls started walking inside as becky smiled at charlotte and giggled a little as she replied "relax char, ya know i was only kidding with ya, if ye want make out with ya boyfriend before school then go ahead me and paige made out with each other before we left the house this morning" which earned her a playful tap on her shoulder from paige as she said "becky! I don't think charlotte really wanted to know that" as she blushed a little on her cheeks and becky was still laughing as she smiled at paige and replied "y'know, ya look cute when you're embarrassed babe" before becky then wrapped an arm around paige's back as they walked down the corridor to the school council room.

Once they were inside becky and paige sat next to each other as roman and rest of the school council came in before sami zayne then opened his mouth saying "i know that you guys are dating or whatever but do you really need to make it obvious by sitting next to each considering paige is the council president?" and becky was about to answer back before she heard paige saying "sami, you may not like being on the school council but everyone here takes their roles very seriously and that goes for me and becky who sit here day in and day out planning things and having to listen to you or what the rest of students want and if you don't like seeing me and becky together then you can leave as the door is right there and this council will carry on without you or replace you with someone who cares"

Then becky smiled at paige as she replied "ya know ya didn't have to do that babe, i could've easily shut him up for ya as ya do an incredible job as the school council president" then roman sat there with a smile on his face as he said "i have to agree with becky, paige you didn't have to say anything but we are grateful that you did and we can all see that both you and becky work so hard to try and make a difference in this school and me and aleister don't mind taking over for you guys sometimes because we are happy with the work you guys do and sometimes you guys need a break" then both becky and paige blushed as they replied "aww, thank you roman, that really means a lot to us"


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner date surprise.

The next morning becky woke up on the sofa with paige laying on her chest so becky picked up her phone off the floor and started texting charlotte saying "_morning char, is everything ready for tonight?_" and it wasn't long before charlotte text becky back saying "_yh, everything is good to go for tonight's special occasion becks don't worry. C._" Then paige slowly rubbed her eyes as she lifted herself off becky's chest before she said "good morning babe, today is Saturday and i was wondering what you wanted to do today?" to which becky leaned up from the side of the sofa to give paige a kiss on her lips before she replied "i already have something planned for us today babe but you will have to wait until tonight"

And paige smiled as she returned the kiss to becky and cupped one of her breasts as she replied "i can't wait to see what you have planned for us tonight babe and i look forward to it anyway i have to be at work soon so i'll see you tonight babe" before she then got off the sofa and ran upstairs to get changed before walking down the stairs again as becky waited by the door for her and said "have fun babe, love ya" and gave paige a little smack on her ass as she walked through the door causing paige to yelp and smile as she looked back at becky and replied "love you too becks, see you tonight" before making her way to the bus stop to get the bus to work leaving becky in the house on her own.

So becky spent most of the day sitting on the sofa and watching some cartoons on the tv when charlotte knocked on the door so becky answered it and let her in as they sat on the sofa together discussing their plan for tonight as charlotte said "i can't wait for tonight becks, paige is gonna love your surprise for her" and becky looked at charlotte with a little frown on her face as she replied "yeah i can't wait for tonight either char, but what if my surprise backfires and i end up making paige upset instead of happy?" then charlotte gave becky a hug before she replied "becks listen to me, you put so much effort into making this special for paige and i can tell that paige loves you just as much as you love her so i'm sure she will love the surprise you planned for her"

Then charlotte took a couple of little black boxes and gave one to becky as she said "especially when you give her this becks, and i know you waited so long for this moment to propose to paige" and becky had a few tears in her eyes as she gave charlotte a hug as she replied "thank ya charlotte, i waited so long to do this and i just hope that paige says yes because i love her so much" then charlotte wiped some of tears from becky's face as she replied "no problem becks, this is what friends are for and i have your back all the way and i'm sure there is no doubt in my mind that paige won't say yes to you so why don't we just relax for a bit and watch a movie or something before i have to go and meet my boyfriend" then becky smiled a little as she replied "yeah that sounds nice char" before they both then watched a Disney film together on Netflix.

After charlotte left becky ran upstairs to get changed into a nice black sparkly dress and some black boots and tied her hair in a nice ponytail and put a little bit of makeup on before she then put the little black box that charlotte gave her earlier in her shoulder bag and went back downstairs and watched some tv while she waited for paige to come home from work before the door bell rang and becky rushed to answer the door to paige standing there and gave her a huge hug.

Then becky noticed the sad look on paige's face as they sat on the sofa together before she said "what's wrong babe?" then paige looked at becky with tears in her eyes before she threw herself onto her in a cuddle as she replied "i got fired from work today becks" and becky just held paige tight in a cuddle and rubbed her back before she said "that's awful babe, but don't worry i know something that might cheer ye up" and paige had a little smile on her face as she said "w-what's that then becks?" and then becky jumped to her feet and pulled paige up to her feet before she replied with a smile on her face "you'll see babe" before both becky and paige walked out the front door together and got into the taxi that was waiting for them outside.

As the taxi was driving paige turned to becky with a smile on her face and said "where are we going becks?" to which becky smiled back at paige as she replied "you'll see when we get there babe, it's my treat for my beautiful girlfriend" before the taxi then pulled outside a restaurant and the driver looked back at the girls as he said "here we are girls, enjoy your evening" and becky smiled at the driver as she said "thanks we will do" before getting out one side of the taxi and walking around to paige's side and opened the door and paige went into her purse to pay for the taxi but the driver held up his hand as he said to her "you don't need to worry about the fare it's already been paid for" so paige put her purse back into her shoulder bag as becky helped her out of the taxi.

Then becky stood in front of paige with a huge smile on her face as she said "ta da, i know this is ya favourite restaurant ya like to eat at so i booked us a little dinner together" and paige didn't say anything and becky's smile slowly started to turn into a frown before paige then wrapped her arms around becky in a hug as she said "omg becks, you didn't have to do this for me babe we could've stayed at home and watched a movie and ordered a takeaway" then the smile grew on becky's face again as she replied "well what kind of girlfriend would i be if i didn't take ya out for dinner at least once and i know the food here is really expensive but i had a little help paying for all of this"

Then as if on cue a car pulled up outside the restaurant and charlotte came out with her boyfriend and charlotte's dad rolled down the window as he looked at becky with a smile on his face as he said "you girls enjoy yourselves tonight ok?" and charlotte giggled a little as she said to her dad "of course we will dad" before they all went inside and a waiter showed them to their table and everyone takes turns in placing their order and while they were waiting for the food to arrive becky goes into her shoulder bag and pulls out a little black box.

After the girls food had arrived and they were busy eating becky then opened the black box as she got on one knee and said to paige "saraya jade bevis, we have been dating for over a year now and i love ya with all me heart and i will protect ya with me life and so i guess what i'm tryin' to say here is...will ya marry me?" and paige had a few tears in her eyes as she looked at becky and said "Rebecca quin, i love you so much with all my heart and you always know how to put a smile on my face and this is definitely one of those times so to answer your question...of course i will marry you" and she took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger before paige then pulled becky up to her feet and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips as charlotte sat there with her boyfriend and had smile on her face before she said "WOO, congrats guys i can't wait to come to the wedding"

Becky then sat there and said to paige "i'm so happy we are engaged babe, and i'm so glad i could cheer ya up a little from earlier before we came out here tonight and i want to say that charlotte helped me plan all of this for ya babe so surprise" then paige gave becky a huge hug as she replied "omg, becks i fucking love this surprise i had a feeling you had a bit of help because there was no way you could have afford all of this" before paige then looked at charlotte and said "i guess i owe you a thank you too for helping my girlfriend/future wife plan all this for me" and charlotte blushed a little as she replied "aww, don't worry about it paige that's what friends are for and you me and becks are best friends for life"

After they had their meals paige went into her purse to pay for the bill before the waiter said "no, no madame the bill has already been paid for, i simply came to say we hope you enjoyed your meal and congratulations on the engagement" then paige put her purse back into her shoulder bag as she smiled at the waiter and said "thank you, we are sure to come here again soon" before paige then held becky's hand as they went outside to wait for their taxi home and while they were waiting paige turned to becky and said "thank you again babe for tonight i really loved the surprise of you proposing to me and this really has cheered me up after earlier today" and becky gave paige a kiss on her lips before she replied "no worries babe, i'm just glad that yer happy again and i'm glad we finally got engaged after being together for so long"

When their taxi arrived paige led becky into the taxi first before she then got in after her and they waved to charlotte and Andrade before the driver then slowly pulled out and picked up speed as he drove them back to paige's house and when becky and paige got inside they passionately kissed one another as paige's back gently slammed against a nearby wall before they eventually ended up falling on the sofa with becky on top of paige and both girls briefly broke the kiss as they stared at each other smiling and giggled a little before they soon resumed kissing each other and quickly undressed each other as their clothes were mindlessly tossed on the floor.

Then becky began kissing paige on her neck as paige arched her head back a little as she let out small moans before she then rolled over so that she was on top of becky as she took one of becky's nipples in her mouth and started sucking as she flicked her tongue across it and becky let out soft moans as she ran her fingers through paige's black hair before becky then arched her back slightly as paige inserted a finger into her pussy and her moans grew slightly louder as she said "oh fuck, yes paige..harder baby please" and a smirk grew across paige's face as she slowed her pace and rubbed becky's clit with her thumb as becky whined and begged "paige...baby please stop teasing me" then paige inserted another finger into becky's pussy and pumped her fingers back and forth at a decent pace.

And becky arched her back a bit more and threw her head back as she moaned loudly and said in between breaths "OH FUCK...YES PAIGE RIGHT THERE...OH GOD" then paige briefly removed her fingers from becky's pussy making becky whimper before paige then slowly flicked her tongue over becky's pussy causing becky to throw her head back again and arched her back further as she screamed in pleasure "OH MY GOD...PAIGE BABY...I...I THINK I'M GONNA CUM" before becky then let out a huge moan as she came and paige lapped up as much of her girlfriends juices as possible be she let her girlfriend catch her breath.

Paige then lifted her head and saw that becky was fast asleep so she turned the living room light off and climbed on top of becky and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she whispered "goodnight babe" before she then rested her head on becky's chest and pulled a blanket over the both of them before paige then slowly drifted off to sleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Birthday surprise.

It was coming up to becky's birthday and paige wanted to surprise her girlfriend/wife with a gift so while becky was at work paige went into town to see what she could buy for becky's birthday and she walked past a few shops before she came a shop called "wonder emporium" and so she decided to go inside and have a look around and the store was much bigger on the inside as she wandered down the different aisles filled with different items such as toys, perfume and many others.

And it didn't take paige long before she thought she found the perfect gift for becky which was a bottle of perfume shaped like a rose and paige thought to herself "this will be perfect for becky" so she picked the bottle of the shelf and went to the counter to pay for it as the shop keeper said "that'll be £25.99 please" and paige pulled out her purse and gave the man a ten pound note and a twenty pound note as the shop keeper said "thanks very much, here's your change" and he handed paige four one pound coins and she tucked them into her purse before she said "thank you" and grabbed the bag with the perfume in before she walked out.

Then paige decided to walk into a jewellery store and brought a locket with the initials "P'N'B" engraved onto it and she also brought a diamond encrusted ring with the name "Rebecca" on it before paige then looked at the time on her phone as she thought to herself "hmm, becky will be home from work soon so i think this should be enough" so she grabbed her bags and made her way to the bus stop to catch the next bus home.

But when paige got off the bus and walked to her house she noticed becky's bike was parked in the drive way and so she opened the door and said "becky? I'm home did you have a good day at work babe?" and paige walked into the living room and put the bags down on a nearby chair before she walked over to the sofa where she found becky curled up crying so paige sat down next to her and said "hey baby, what's wrong?" and becky slowly sat up and threw herself into paige's arms as she burst into tears on her saying "oh paigey, i'm so glad your home i had a terrible day at work" then paige just held becky tight in a hug and gently rubbed her back as she said "what happened at work babe?"

And becky wiped a few tears from her eyes before she started to whimper "w-well i walked into work wearing my usual outfit and this girl Vanessa said i look like a high school dropout" and paige slowly had a look of anger before she said "then what happened becks?" then becky wiped some more tears before she continued to whimper "t-then this girl Katarina stood up for me and told Vanessa to shut her mouth and then when we were on our lunch break Vanessa tripped me up causing me to fall face first on the ground and this girl Catherine helped me up and treated my cut above my eye"

Then paige sat there and held becky in her arms before she eventually said "i'm happy you made some friends at work babe but i'm not happy about this girl Vanessa bullying you and bringing up bad memories for you and i know it's a bit early but i got you some things for your birthday" and becky slowly had a smile growing across her face before she replied "aww, ya didn't have to do that babe me birthday is still a couple of weeks away but thank ya all the same"

And paige got up and grabbed the bags from the chair before she sat down next to becky on the sofa as she replied "no problem babe, there was no way i wasn't going to get my future wife anything for her birthday as she deserves to be spoiled" before she then handed the bags to becky and becky opened the first bag and pulled a bottle of perfume in the shape of a rose and becky had a smile on her face with a few tears running down her cheeks before she then opened the second bag after placing the bottle of perfume on the table as more tears streamed down her face as she pulled out a locket with "P'N'B" written on it and opened it up to see a picture of her and paige when they had their first kiss before she then opened the final bag and pulled out a diamond encrusted ring with her name on it.

Then becky gave paige a cuddle as she said with tears streaming down her face "thank ya so much for the early birthday presents babe, i fucking love them and i can't believe you remembered our first kiss together" then paige wiped some tears from becky's face as she replied "i'm glad you love the presents becks, and how could i not forget our first kiss together because that was at the Halloween festival at school which feels like so long ago" then both girls started to yawn before becky sat there and said "i don't know about ye babe but i'm gonna have a shower and then i'm gonna get some sleep before i have to get to work tomorrow" then paige smiled as she yawned before she replied "that sounds like a good idea becks, we both had a long day today" before they took it in turns having a shower before they got changed into their pajamas and fell asleep in paige's bed together.

The next morning...

Becky woke up the next morning and got dressed for work in her usual outfit as paige slowly rubbed her eyes and smiled at becky before she said "are you sure you don't want me to come in to work with you today becks?" and becky smiled back at paige and gave her a kiss on her lips before she replied "i'm sure paigey, i'll be fine and if i have any trouble out work i'll call ya ok?" then paige giggled a little before she replied "ok becks, have fun" before becky then walked down the stairs and out of the front door before she sat on her bike after putting her helmet on and gave paige a wave as she turned the key in the ignition and set off down the road towards her work.

When paige arrived at work she parked her bike and turned the key in the ignition and placed her helmet over the handles before she then walked into the cafe and made her way to the back to get changed into her work clothes before Vanessa said "oh look, here comes the resident high school dropout" and becky just glared at her before she stuck her middle finger up and carried on walking to get changed.

Then becky was busy serving some customers and when she took some glasses back to be washed her friend Catherine noticed the ring on becky's finger as she said "hey becky, where did you get that gorgeous ring from?" and becky set the glasses down on the side of the counter as she smiled as she replied "me loving and caring girlfriend/wife bought it for me as a early birthday present cathy" then Catherine smiled back at becky as she replied "aww, that's so sweet of her i never knew you were a lesbian becks" to which becky let out a small chuckle and smiled as she replied "well actually i'm bi-sexual cathy and i never told ya before because ye never asked me"

And as becky went to pick up some more glasses to deliver to the customers Vanessa came in and purposely barged into becky as she said sarcastically "sorry, i didn't see where i was going" and becky tried her best to keep her balance before Katarina came in and saw becky struggling to keep her balance with the glasses and ran over to her and helped her stay steady as she said "careful becks, you could have dropped those glasses what happened?" then Catherine said to Katarina "well as becky was about to deliver those drinks to some customers Vanessa came in and barged into becky on purpose almost causing poor becky to lose her balance"

Becky then had some tears building up in her eyes before Katarina said "becks? What's wrong?" and becky tried to shake the tears from her eyes as she replied "i-it's nothin' i'll see both of ya lasses on my lunch break" before she then went out into the main area with the drinks and started setting them down on each table for the customers who ordered them while Katarina said to Catherine in the back "i'm worried about becky cathy, she works so hard and then Vanessa picks on her for no reason and it clearly upsets becky but she won't tell us why" and Catherine said to Katarina "maybe we'll just have to find out from becky when we have our lunch break, just give her some time for now and she will tell us when she feels ready"

At the lunch break becky was texting her girlfriend/wife paige when Katarina came up to her and said "hey becky, can we talk for a minute?" and becky put her phone in her pocket of her leather Jacket before she turned to Katarina with a smile on her face as she replied "sure lass, what did ya want to talk about?" then Katarina had a bit of concerned look on her face as she started to reply saying "are you sure you're ok becky? Because i have seen the way Vanessa treats you and i can see it's making you visibly upset so talk to me and i might be able to help"

Then becky sighed a little before she looked at Katarina with a little sad look on her face as she started to reply saying "look ye and cathy are some of the good lasses that i met when i started working here and yeah to tell ya the truth the way Vanessa is treating me like i don't belong here is upsetting me but not for the reasons ya think because i have been bullied almost me entire life and i tried moving to different schools when i was younger but i still kept getting bullied and it didn't get much better at home because me dad was an alcoholic and he would try to tell me what to do and sometimes..." as she cut herself off as tears were building in her eyes and becky desperately tried holding them back before the tears started slowly falling one by one.

And Katarina ran over and gave becky a hug and held her tight and slowly rubbed her back before she said "i'm so sorry becks, i...i didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you i just wanted to know why you looked like you were about to cry earlier" and becky returned the hug as she wiped some tears from her face as she replied "it's ok lass ya didn't know, and ye and cathy were going to find out sooner or later so i am happy i told ya me self but to finish what i was saying earlier sometimes my dad would beat me" then Catherine came out with a smile on her face as she walked over to becky and katarina before she said "so, what did i miss?" and becky held katarina in a hug and opened her arms so Catherine could join them as she replied "i just explained to katarina, why i was upset and now the poor lass feels bad for bringing up bad memories for me"

Then after all three girls shared a hug as becky's phone chirped with a text from her girlfriend/wife paige so she grabbed her phone from her pocket of her leather jacket and read the text which said "_hey babe, i'm coming by your work today and maybe you could introduce me to some of your friends you made. Paigey_" and becky smiled before she put her phone back inside her pocket of her jacket and said to both Catherine and katarina "c'mon lasses, there is someone i want ya both to meet" so all three of the girls went inside and as they were making their way inside the main area Vanessa stuck her foot out causing becky to stumble and smack her head against the counter causing her nose to bleed a little before becky then looked up to see paige sitting at one of the tables.

Becky tried to cover her nose as best she could as she made her way over to the table with katarina and Catherine before paige smiled as she saw becky and said "hey babe, what time do you finish work? Because i have a surprise for you and what happened to your nose?" and becky tried to play it cool as she held her nose and said "oh nothing happened to me nose babe, i'm just holding it to stop smelling whatever is burning in the kitchen" but paige didn't seem to buy it as she could see the tears building up in becky's eyes before she said "here, let me look at your nose babe"

Then paige removed becky's hand from her nose and saw blood trickling down from it and slowly had a face of anger as she said "who did this to you babe? Your nose is bleeding" then Catherine stood there and had a worried look on her face as she looked at paige before she said "umm hi, i'm Catherine and i'm one of becky's work colleagues, it's nice to meet you and i take it you are becky's girlfriend?" and paige smiled at Catherine and shook her hand as she replied "it's lovely to meet you too as my girlfriend becky here said you helped her last time she hurt herself"

And katarina said "well actually becky didn't hurt herself as Vanessa caused her to fall over and cut her eye last week and today Vanessa almost caused becky to drop some glasses and we both just saw Vanessa trip becky before she came over to see you" then paige looked at katarina and said "thank you, which one is Vanessa?" and both Catherine and katarina pointed at the girl behind the counter wiping down some glasses before paige then got up from her seat and becky tried to calm her girlfriend/wife down as she said "paigey, babe it's not worth it" and paige briefly turned around and gave becky a cuddle as she said "it's ok becks i'm gonna sort this because i can't have you being bullied at work" before she then stormed up to the counter and said to the girl behind it "Vanessa is it? I wish to speak with the manager"

After a few minutes the manager came down and said to paige "what seems to be the problem here?" and paige smiled at the manager before she said to him "is there somewhere private we could talk?" and the manager just smiled as he motioned for paige to go into his office as he said "of course, right this way miss" and so they walked into the manager's office as the manager sat behind his desk and paige sat in one of the seats before she said "now the problem is that i heard from one of your members of staff that another member of staff has been bullying my girlfriend/wife" and the manager sat back in his chair for a few moments before he said "ok thank you for bringing this to my attention as we have a zero tolerance policy against bullying and i sure you when we find whoever is responsible for this bullying they will get the sac and your girlfriend/wife will be compensated appropriately"

Then paige shook the manager's hand as she replied "thank you for your time sir have a nice day" before she then left his office and went back to her seat with a smile on her face as she turned to becky and whispered to her "don't worry babe, i took care of everything for you" to which becky smiled as she whispered back to paige "thank ya babe, ye didn't have to do that for me" then as paige sat down in her seat she smiled at becky as she said "no problem babe, i'm not having you being picked on at work and i'll see you tonight for a surprise" before she then leaned over the table to give becky a kiss on her lips before she left the money on the table for the bill.


	8. Chapter 8

Beaten.

One day while paige was waiting for becky to come home from work as it was still a week to becky's birthday paige decided to watch some tv while she waited and she was watching tom and jerry when a couple of hours went by before she heard the low rumble of her girlfriend/wife's bike pulling up into the driveway and paige opened the door to greet her but she never expected to see her girlfriend/wife becky covered in bruises as she gingerly made her off her bike and slowly made her way up to paige sporting a black eye .

Paige then gave becky a cuddle and becky hissed a little in pain before paige said to her "omg baby, what happened?" then becky had a little frown on her face as she replied "i'll tell ya when we get inside baby" so paige helped becky inside and closed the door behind them before they went to sit on the sofa and becky hissed a little in pain as she sat down before paige looked at her with concern on her face as she said "so you were going to tell me what happened to you baby" and becky took a deep breath and sighed before she replied "ok here goes..."

*flash back of before becky left work*

The manager of the cafe came out of his office and looked at Vanessa and said "Vanessa, can you come into my office for a minute?" and Vanessa groaned as she walked into the manager's office and sat in of the chairs as the manager took his seat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair as Vanessa said "why am i in here for? I haven't done anything wrong" then the manager had a stern look on his face as he replied "i called you in here because i have had a complaint from one of the customers about bullying other staff members do you know anything about that?"

Then Vanessa groaned as she replied "look i don't know anything about this bullying other staff members nonsense because i just keep myself to myself" and the manager leaned forward on his chair as he replied "well if that is true or not Vanessa remains to be seen because i will be asking the other staff members and if your name comes up more than once i will not be happy because we have a zero tolerance rule on bullying in the workplace do i make myself very clear"

Vanessa then stood up from her chair as she said "yes sir" before she walked out of his office to see becky was busy serving drinks to customers and writing down their orders before she went back behind the counter and wiping down the glasses with a cloth as becky went to go for her lunch break before the manager called her into his office and she nervously sat down in one of the chairs as she said "i..i haven't done anything wrong have i?" and the manager smiled at becky as he took his seat behind his desk and replied "no becky you're not in trouble and i won't keep you here long but i just want to ask you some questions if that's ok" and becky relaxed a little in her chair as she replied "yeah i have no problems answering a few questions sir"

The manager then leaned back in his chair a little as he replied "good, now it has been brought to my attention by a customer that there has been a member of staff bullying other staff members do you know anything about that? Take your time and answer honestly" and becky sat in the chair and took a couple of deep breaths before she replied "yeah i do know somethin' about that sir, because i have been the one being bullied" and the manager leaned forward in his chair with a smile on his face as he replied "by who? It's ok becky this is a private conversation between us so only i will know" becky then took another deep breath as she replied "Vanessa sir, she has been calling me names like high school dropout because me outfit i wear and last week she tripped me up causing me to cut my eye open and the week before that she barged into me on purpose nearly causing me to drop some glasses that needed to be washed that day"

And the manager looked at becky for a minute before he replied "ok, thank you for your time becky you can go to on your lunch break now" and becky smiled a little as she stood up from her chair and replied "thank ya sir, glad i could help" before she left his office and went out the back with her friends Katarina and Catherine and they leaned against a wall scrolling through social media on their phones before Catherine said to becky "so what did the manager want with you becky?" and becky looked at Catherine with a smile on her face as she replied "he just wanted to ask me some questions about bullying that's all" and Katarina smiled at becky as she said "what did you say to him then becky?"

Becky then turned to Katarina and smiled as she replied "i was just honest and told him the truth y'know" and both Catherine and Katarina gave becky a hug as they said "that must have been very brave for to do becky" before they all went back inside before the manger then called both Catherine and Katarina into his office whilst becky was busy serving the customers and when they came out again a few minutes later the manager then looked at Vanessa as he said to her "my office, now" and Vanessa groaned as she put the glass she was wiping down and walked into his office and sat down in one of the chairs as the manager sat in his desk with a stern look on his face before he said "now Vanessa, i told you i wouldn't be very happy if your name came up more than once in this matter and i have had a number of staff members mention your name"

The manager then leaned forward on his chair as he continued "i told you we have a zero tolerance rule on bullying in the workplace so therefore i have no choice but to fire you" he then handed Vanessa a pink slip and Vanessa took the slip and stormed out of his office and grabbed her things from her locker before storming out of the cafe and becky smiled as she said "guess i won't be seeing again anytime soon"

And as becky getting ready to leave she saw Vanessa with a angry look on her face as she said to her "you fucking goodie two shoes high school dropout it's because of you i'm out of a job and now you're gonna pay" before she slammed her fist into becky's face causing becky to hold her cheek before Vanessa then slammed her fist into becky's ribs causing her to drop to the floor in agony before Vanessa started kicking becky in her ribs hard while saying "you stupid irish bitch i'm jobless because of you and your stuck up girlfriend" then Catherine and Katarina came out after hearing the commotion from inside before they saw Vanessa brutally beating becky and said "hey leave her alone Vanessa" before they ran over and pulled Vanessa off of becky.

Becky was laying on the ground coughing up blood and had a black eye from where Vanessa punched her and her cheek was a little swollen and Catherine went to check on becky as she said "are you ok becky? You should get checked out a hospital i'll call an ambulance" and becky weakly grabbed Catherine's arm as she said "no i'm fine lass, i just need to get home on me bike Harley Quinn to me loving and caring girlfriend paige" before becky then slowly got back to her feet and started gingerly walking over to her bike while Vanessa said "yeah run home to that bitch of a girlfriend of yours that cost me my job" and becky stopped at her bike and looked at Vanessa with such anger in her eyes it scared Vanessa a little as she said "i might not be in the best shape right now after what you did to me but if you ever and i mean ever bad mouth my girlfriend paige one more time i will personally break your freaking jaw"

Then becky gingerly stepped over her bike and hissed a little in pain as she sat down before she turned the key in the ignition and slowly pulled out of the parking lot and started slowly picking up speed as she drove to her girlfriend/wife paige's house and she didn't care that she wasn't wearing a helmet because getting home was her top priority at the moment.

*end of flash back*

As becky sat there on the sofa with tears in her eyes and said "so, that's how we got to the state i'm in now baby please don't be mad at me" and paige wanted to give her girlfriend a hug but she also knew how much pain she was in at the moment so paige just wiped some tears from becky's face as she said "i'm not angry at you becks, but next time you should wear your helmet because i want you to be safe babe but i am pissed off with this Vanessa girl for hurting my sweet becky but for now i'm going to go upstairs and run a nice bubble bath for you so you can relax ok?" then becky smiled at paige as she replied "ok paigey, i'll wait down here for ya until it's ready" then paige gave becky a kiss on her cheek before she ran upstairs to the bathroom to run becky a bath.

Becky then sat on the sofa and looked at her phone that was a little more cracked than the last time but she opened her texts on her phone and sent a text to both Catherine and Katarina saying "_i'm home with me loving and caring girlfriend and i'm sorry if i sounded like i was snapping at both of ya lasses but i just hate hearing people bad mouth my girlfriend when she is the most kindest and sweetest lass on the planet and she makes me happy but my girlfriend is very pissed at Vanessa_" and she didn't have to wait long before she got a text back from Catherine and Katarina saying "_hey it's ok becky, we understand how you feel about your girlfriend because you love her and care about her just as much as she cares about you but we still think you should take a visit to the hospital to get checked out_"

Then paige called out from the top of the stairs "bath is ready babe" and becky put her phone down on the coffee table and slowly pushed herself off the sofa and hissed a little in pain before she then gingerly made her way to the stairs and looked up at paige with a smile as she replied "coming babe" before she then gingerly walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom with paige as paige said to her girlfriend/wife "let me help you out of your clothes baby" and becky smiled at paige as she replied "ok paigey, but only because i'm in a lot of pain at the moment" before paige then gently helped becky out of her leather jacket and hung it up on one of the hooks before she then helped becky out of the rest of her clothes and saw the bruises that littered becky's body before paige had a hand over her mouth as she said "oh my god becks, your whole body is covered in bruises, i feel like such a terrible girlfriend/wife to let this happen to you"

And becky gave paige a cuddle as she said "hey listen to me lass, you have made me the happiest lass on the planet and i don't regret asking ya to be me girlfriend all those years ago when we were in school on the school council together and i know i'm in a lot of pain at the moment but this wasn't ya fault it was that bitch Vanessa that did this to me i love ya paige" and paige wiped some tears that were building in her eyes as she replied "i love you too becky, and i'm glad you asked me out all those years ago when were in school because i have been so happy with you and i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my beautiful wife but i'll let you get on with your bath now and i'll be in my bedroom talking to charlotte just call me if you need anything" before she then left becky to her bath.


	9. Chapter 9

Payback.

After becky had gotten out of the bath she wrapped a towel around her and walked over to paige's room where paige was sitting on her bed talking to charlotte before paige gave becky a cuddle who hissed a little in pain before she returned the hug to paige and they sat down on the bed together and paige put her phone on speaker so becky could hear charlotte as becky said to her "hey charlotte, how are things with ye and ya boyfriend Andrade?" and charlotte replied "hey becks, how are you feeling? Paige told me what happened but i still want to see the bruises for myself"

Then becky said to charlotte "well i'm still in a lot of pain but i feel a little better now after my nice relaxing bubble bath and if ya want paige can take a picture and send it to ya that way ye can see the bruises because they might have healed by the time ya come over for me birthday" and charlotte smiled a little as she replied "ok becks i guess you're right, paige you don't mind taking a picture of becky and sending it to me do you?" then paige had a little smile on her face as she replied "charlotte what are friends for, of course i'll take a picture of my girlfriend so you can see her bruises before they heal" so becky stood up and dropped the towel from around her and paige had a smirk on her face as she held up her phone to take a picture before she said "becks, babe if you weren't in so much pain right now i would pounce on you and make you cum again" before she snapped the picture on her phone and sent it to charlotte.

Becky then put the towel back around her and hissed a little in pain as she sat down on the bed again before she looked at paige with a smirk as she replied "believe me baby, i would for ya to pounce on me and make me scream ya name if i wasn't in so much pain" then charlotte said on the phone "omg, becks your body is covered in bruises who did this to you?" and becky had a little frown on her face as she replied "i-it was Vanessa from where i work because she got fired for bullying me and took her anger out on me blaming me and paige for getting her fired" and charlotte had a hint of anger in her voice as she replied "when i see that Vanessa bitch i'm going to rip her head off for her hurting our becky and leaving poor paige to deal with a badly hurt girlfriend/future wife" then the room was quite for a little bit before becky broke the silence between the girls by saying "char, it's ok i'll deal with Vanessa because bullied me and hurt me and i want my revenge on that bitch and i don't want ye or paige to get hurt because of me"

And paige smiled at becky before she replied "aww, i'm happy you want to stand for yourself against Vanessa but me and charlotte don't want to see you get hurt again babe" then becky gingerly leaned over to give paige a deep and passionate kiss on her lips before she replied "i know babe, but last time Vanessa caught me off guard but if she tries anything like that again i will break her arm" and paige yawned a little as she replied "there's my beautiful and sexy girlfriend i love but right now i could do with some sleep as i'm tired" to which becky then yawned as she replied "yeah, i hear ya babe i'm a little tired me self so charlotte i guess this is goodnight from me and my girlfriend"

Charlotte then yawned on the phone as she replied "yeah, goodnight girls love you" and paige replied on the phone "love you too charlotte" before she hung up the phone and paige shifted over a little in her bed so becky had room to get in as becky gingerly slid under the covers and hissed a little in pain as she laid down before she slowly drifted off to sleep in paige's arms.

The next day...

The next morning becky woke up and slowly sat up in bed before paige sat up next to her and gave her a cuddle as she said with a smile on her face "morning baby, how are you feeling today baby doll?" and becky smiled back at paige and gave her a kiss on her lips as she replied "well i'm still a little sore babe but i'm feeling a lot better than what i did yesterday" then becky had a little frown on her face as she continued "that being said i don't know if i really want to go into work today, i know we need the money but at the same time i'm kinda scared after what happened yesterday and i know i told ye and charlotte i will deal with Vanessa but the way she attacked me after work yesterday kinda reminded me of how my dad attacked me"

Then paige held becky tight in a hug as she saw tears forming in her girlfriends eyes before she sad "hey it's ok babe, i'll meet you at your work place and we can go in together, besides my parents are coming back today just in time for your birthday this week" and becky smiled at paige and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she replied "thank ya lass, this is why i love ya because ye are always willing to support me and help me and i can't wait for ya parents to come back later today" before becky then got out of bed and went to have a shower before she got changed and went downstairs where she picked her phone off the table and read a text from Katarina that said "_hey becks, are u coming into work today after yesterday?_" so becky typed out a reply which said "_yh of course i'm coming into work today Kat, and i'm a little scared after what happened yesterday but me loving and caring girlfriend is coming with me_"

Before becky then waited by the stairs for her girlfriend/wife paige before she smiled at her and said "ready baby?" and paige smiled back at becky after she got down the stairs and gave becky a kiss on her lips as she replied "i'm ready becks, i can't wait to sit on the back of Harley Quinn with you and feel the rush of the wind through my hair" and becky let out a little giggle before she held hands with paige and said "ok babe, let's go" before they then left the house on the back of becky's bike and slowly picked up speed as they drove towards becky's workplace.

When they arrived becky parked her bike and turned the key in the ignition before stepping off her bike and helped paige off her bike and they walked around to the front of the cafe where becky worked and they saw charlotte standing there with her boyfriend Andrade and charlotte gave becky and paige a hug before she said with a smile on her face "hey guys, i thought that i would take my boyfriend to this cafe for a nice lunch together and i know becky is working but at least paige can join us" and becky smiled as she replied "yeah i wish i could join ya guys but they need me at work and me and paige need the money so we can buy our own house one day" and paige smiled at charlotte as she replied "yeah, becky bless her has been working her ass off for us and i have been trying to find work to help becky since i was fired from my last job but it has been difficult"

Charlotte then gave paige a hug and said to her "aww, i didn't realise that's what becky was talking about when we went for dinner together the other night but i'll see if i can talk to my dad and see if he can help" and paige had a few tears in her eyes as she replied "thank you charlotte, you didn't have to do that for me and becky i'm sure i could have found something eventually" and becky wiped some tears form paige's face as she said to her "hey baby, don't cry this is what friends are for and i know i have had a tough time at this job but if it means we will be one step closer to owning our own castle one day then i can tough it out for ya" then all the girls were about to make their way inside when Vanessa saw becky and shouted at her "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING BACK HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID AND I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU IRISH HIGHSCHOOL DROPOUT BITCH!"

And becky stormed over to Vanessa and grabbed her by her shirt and yelled at her saying "IT'S YER OWN FUCKING FAULT YA GOT FIRED FOR BULLYING ME AND TRYIN' TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL HERE AND I AM TRYIN' MY GOD DAMN BEST TO MAKE ENDS MEET SO ME AND MY LOVING AND CARING GIRLFRIEND CAN LIVE IN OUR OWN HOUSE ONE DAY AND I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED DOPES LIKE YOU TRYIN' BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME AS IT IS I STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED FULLY AFTER WHAT YA DID TO ME LAST WEEK AND MAYBE I SHOULD BREAK YA FUCKING JAW RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" and Vanessa was visibly shaking before she eventually managed to say "w-woah, i'm sorry just try to calm down o-ok?" and becky just shoved Vanessa to the ground before she simply replied to her "yer not even worth it because i have more important things to worry about than waste my time with ya, now get out of here before i have the manager call security on ya ass"

Then becky made her way inside the cafe and stopped halfway through the door and smiled at charlotte and paige before she said to them "ye ladies coming in or what?" and charlotte and paige smiled as they replied "we're coming becks" before they followed becky inside before Andrade said to charlotte "damn, remind me to never get on your friends bad side" and charlotte gave her boyfriend Andrade a kiss on his cheek as she replied to him with a smile on her face "relax, that's just becky's fiery temper and she won't hurt you, well not unless you upset me then you might have to worry about her because she is protective like that but other than that you will be fine trust me"

After charlotte and Andrade took their seats with paige Andrade turned to charlotte with a smile on his face and gave charlotte a kiss on her lips as he said "i do trust you babe, and i love you and i would never dream of upsetting you " and charlotte returned the kiss to her boyfriend Andrade and replied to him "i know darling and i love you too" before becky who was now wearing her work uniform came over to their table and said with a smile on her face and notepad in hand "so ladies and gentlemen, what can i get ya today?" and charlotte smiled at becky as she replied "you know what we like becks" and becky simply winked at charlotte before she wrote down on her notepad and said "so that'll be three latte's, one cheeseburger and two double quarter pound cheeseburgers" before she smiled as she continued "order won't be long ladies" before she then walked over to the counter and pulled off the sheet of paper on her notepad she wrote with the order on and handed it to Catherine who then passed it to Katarina who then passed it to the chef before the manager then called becky into his office.

And becky was a little worried when she entered before the manager said to her "relax, becky you are not in trouble in fact i called you in here because i wanted to congratulate you on your hard work and so i am giving you a promotion" and becky had a beaming smile on her face before she shook the manager's hand and said "thank ya sir, so does this mean i am no longer a waitress then?" and the manager leaned back in his chair before he said "no becky you will still be a waitress but i am promoting you to head of staff so that means the other members of staff have to do what you say and if anyone challenges you then you have the right to send them to my office ok?" and becky still had a beaming smile on her face as she nodded her head and replied "ok sir i understand and i can't wait to tell my girlfriend when i get off work" before she then left the manager's office just as Catherine said to her "becky, the order is ready" and becky walked over to Catherine with a smile on her face and picked up the plates and said to her "thanks, i'll come back for the drinks as i don't have enough hands" before she then walked over to charlotte's table and set the plates down one by one as she said "here ya go ladies, sorry about the wait and i'll be back in a jiffy with ya drinks"

Charlotte then smiled at paige as she leaned over the table after becky went to get their drinks and said to her "becky makes such a good waitress and i only hope she wasn't getting fired when she walked into the manager's office" and paige smiled back at charlotte as she replied "yeah becky does make an amazing waitress and i'll find out from her tonight when she is home from work what the manager wanted and i'll text you the news if it is good or bad" before becky then came back with three glasses and set them down one by one before she said "here ya go ladies, once again sorry about the wait and enjoy ya meals" before she then left to go and take the next table's order.

After becky had finished her shift at work she got onto her bike and turned the key in the ignition before she heard Katarina and Catherine say to her "hey becky, wait up a minute" so becky sat on her bike as Katarina and Catherine walked over to her and said "we just wanted to say that we heard what you said to Vanessa this morning and that must have been really brave of you to stand up to Vanessa like that and we hope you are feeling better after what Vanessa did to you last week" and becky smiled at Katarina and Catherine before she replied "aye, i feel a little better after what that bitch Vanessa did to me last week and i owe it to my beautiful and loving girlfriend paige that took care of me and i hope both of ya lasses get home safe because i best head home to me girlfriend before she starts worrying about where i am and tell her the good news" and as becky strapped her helmet on both Katarina and Catherine had a confused look on their face as they replied "what good news becks?"

Becky then revved her engine on her bike a couple of times before she looked at both Catherine and Katarina with a smile as she replied "the manager gave me a promotion and now i'm head of staff and anyone that has a problem with that then i can send them to the manager's office" and both Catherine and Katarina jumped up and down in joy as they said "that's awesome news becks, i bet your girlfriend will be so happy to hear that" and becky simply nodded her head as she backed out of the parking lot and waved at Katarina and Catherine before she then slowly picked up speed on her bike as she drove towards paige's house to tell her girlfriend the good news.

Meanwhile paige was sitting at home watching some tv and looked at the time on her phone with a smile on her face as she thought to herself "becky will be coming home any minute now" before she then heard a low rumble of a bike pulling into her drive way and she ran out to greet her girlfriend becky as she jumped on to her and said "welcome home babe, i missed you so much how was your day at work?" and becky spun her girlfriend in her arms for a few minutes before she looked at paige with a smile as she said "aww, i missed ya too baby and i have some news to tell ya but right now i could do with somethin' to eat i'm starving" before the two girls then walked inside and becky sat on the sofa while paige went into the kitchen to get her girlfriend something to eat before she came back into the living room with a couple of snack bars and sat on the sofa next to becky and handed one to her before she said "so babe, what's the news you wanted to tell me? Is about what happened when you went into the manager's office earlier"

And becky sat there and took a bite out of her snack bar with a beaming smile on her face before she acted like she was sad when she looked at her girlfriend and said "yeah, it is about what happened when i was called into the manager's office and...i'm not really sure how to tell ya this but i got fired" and paige sat on the sofa with a shocked look on her face as she said "What really? Aww baby come here" before becky then started laughing as she replied "i'm joking with ya silly, i'm not getting fired, i got promoted to head of staff today, oh ye should have seen ya face it was so funny hahaha" then paige gave her girlfriend becky a playful tap on her shoulder as she replied with a smile "becky! Don't do that, you made me think you lost your job but i'm happy that you got a promotion today babe we should celebrate"

A few minutes later a car pulled up into paige's drive way and becky smiled at her girlfriend paige as she replied "yeah we should definitely celebrate babe but first i think ya parents have come home" before both of paige's parents came through the front door as both paige and becky said to them "welcome home" and paige's mum had a smile on her face as she replied "thank you girls, and it looks like you two kept the house nice and tidy while we were gone" then paige's dad said to her mum "see i told you there was nothing to worry about honey, these are two good girls" before paige's dad then turned to becky and said to her "speaking of good, how did you get on at your job becky?" and becky had a beaming smile on her face as she replied "well Mr. Knight, i just got promoted to head of staff at the cafe i work at today"

Then both of paige's parents said to becky "well congratulations on the promotion becky and we should celebrate with a takeaway who's hungry for pizza?" and both becky and paige's eyes lit up as they looked at each other before they then looked back at paige's parents as they replied with beaming smiles on their faces "we are!" so paige's dad called the number on the pizza leaflet and ordered some pizza before becky smiled at paige and said to her "ye should tell charlotte the good news as she would love to hear it" before she then gave paige a kiss on her lips.


End file.
